Snow Dreams Heavy snow
by SyPews
Summary: Jackie Frost loves to skate on her skatebord and is on the snowboard team. She loves her little brother, and hates E. Aster Bunnymund and don't want anything friendly to do with him. But when they are forced to work together on a history project, will their thoughts about each other changes? And what's Jackies secret past? Fem!Jack/human!Bunny. High School Au. Warning; Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first Fanfiction. When I thought of a FF to write, I never thought I would write a JackRabbit history! Well, with some changes.**

**This story is going to have a girl!Jack. She will be like Jack, loner, trickster, mischievous, not caring about rules, maybe a little, but she will be a mix between human!Jack and Spirit!Jack, 'cause I have an idea how it will be worked out. I can say that she's going to have a little brother and he is like Jamie in looks, but nothing more.**

**Aster is going to be an Australian exchange student and has lived in Burgess for over 2 years now with his Aunt and Uncle. **

**I'm going to put Jamie and Sophie in this story too, but it is Jackie and Aster the focus is on. **

**I do not own Rotg! Sadly.**

* * *

Snow, winter, snowboard and ice skating! That was her first thoughts when she saw the first snowfall for this year winter. A nearly 16 year old girl laughed when she came out and her feet touched the snow! She knew it would melt the same day. Her feet wouldn't be cold, even if she stood in the snow for hours, but she knew her uncle would complain if she stood there too long.

"Jacqueline, come inside at once!" She heard her uncle shouting from the house. She smiled, and went in again.

Her uncle was sitting at the kitchen chair while reading the news. He was a tall man, about 6'3 tall. He was thin and had very dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a black dress with a blue tie. He was a businessman and worked at one of the biggest industries in America, Snow World. They made one of the most popular winter clothes and winter sport equipment. His name was Lunar Moon, and was her father brother. Jacqueline would just call him Uncle Moon.

"How was the snow?!" He asked her when he saw that she was in the kitchen!

"Amazing! I can't wait to go sliding snowboard again!" Jacqueline answered! She loved snowboard so much. That and roll on her skateboard. If she couldn't go snowboarding, she would go skating instead.

"That's nice, but you must get dressed now. School starts in one and a half hour!" Uncle Moon said and looked at the clock. It read 07.00 am. Normally teens like her would wake up and get out of the house 07.30, but she had to bring her 8 year old little brother, Mickey to the bus station first.

Jacqueline just nodded and went up to her room. Her room was painted light blue and had white snowflakes painted on the walls. Nearly everything in her room was blue with white snowflakes. What could she say, she just loved winter. She went over to her wardrobe and took off her nightdress and pulled out a white t-shirt, light blue jeans and her favourite blue hoodie. She looked at it for a little second and smiled. This was her brother's hoodie, but when she was little, she "borrowed" it all the time, so he gave it to her. It was a little too big for her, but she didn't care.

She got dressed and got her hairbrush and brushed her brown hair. She looked in the mirror and a thin girl with very light skin, nearly 5'6 high, brown hair and ice blue eyes looked back at her. She then went to her little brother's room.

She knocked at the door and went in. Mickey shifted a little in his bed, but continued to sleep. She went over to his bed and sat down beside it.

"Snowflake! Time to get up!" She said and shacked him lightly. He gave a snore in response. She pushed him careful, no response, and again a little harder, no response. She huffed irritated and pushed him so hard that he fell out of his bed.

"OH!" he cried from under his sheets. Jacqueline smiled mischievous down at him with her arms crossed. She helped him out of the sheets.

"Why would you do that?" He said irritated

"You wouldn't wake up, so that's what's happened when you won't wake up at once" She just said with an evil look in her eyes "_Mickey Wickey_"

"Don't call me that! I'm Mick, _Jacqueline_" He said with a evil look back.

"And I said that you shall call me Jackie!" and began to tickle him. He giggled like crazy!

"Come on, you have 5 minutes to get dressed and get down to the kitchen" Jack said and tossed him his clothes from the day before.

He groaned, but began to get dressed. Jackie walked back to her room and in to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, before she went down to the kitchen and made Mick's breakfast and lunch.

"Do you need any money for the lunch today?" Uncle Moon asked.

"No thanks, I got 20 bucks and I got and apple too" Jackie answered her uncle and took an apple in her bag.

"Okay. I won't be home before 08.00 pm tonight, so you can't go to the skate park to day" Uncle Moon said and raised from his chair and picked up his suitcase.

She gave a nod to answer and took a bite of her banana. He kissed her on her cheek ruffled Mick's hair in the door way and called out a "Good bye" before he looked the door and drove to the job.

Jackie looked at the clock. It shoved 7.33 Am. The bus would come in 12 minutes.

"Eat fast, the bus is her in 12 minutes" She said while putting on his shoes. He did and ran up to brush his teeth.

Jackie took on her blue converse and picked up her and her brothers bag and her skateboard. Her skateboard was blue with (Surprisingly not) many snowflakes on and waited in the hallway. Mick ran down again and putted on his jacket before they went out.

They waited for the bus for two minutes with many other kids. When she saw the bus she sat down so she was just a little taller than Mick.

"Uncle Moon is on job late tonight, so you can't go on a visit today. I coming and pick you up around 3.30 pm, Okay?" She said to him

"Okay, Jackie. Love you" he said and hugged her.

"Love you too little brother" She said and hugged him back. He stepped away and walked on the bus. Jackie waved to him and smiled and saw the bus leave. She looked at the clock on her phone and it showed 7.48 now. She had over half an hour to get to the school before it rang in.

She sat down her skateboard and began to skate. The school was 15 minutes away if she skated. She skated fast down the street and took some tricks now and then when she saw a bench or a stair.

Finally she was there and jumped of her skateboard and picked it up. She was smiling when she began to walk up the stairs, but when she reached the top; she let out a breath of irritation. There, besides the door, a group of 4 people stood and talked. They were Nicholas St. North, Tina Toothiana, Sam Sanderson and the boy she hated most in this world, E. Aster Bunnymund.

* * *

**What do you think? You have to know that English isn't my mother tongue and if someone could help me with Bunny's and North's accent and with the gramma it would be great for later chapters!**

**SyPews **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! Thanks for the favs and follows :D!**

**I'm a little irritated on myself. I wrote that Aster lived with his aunt and uncle in Burgess, but in my story they live in Nix, 'cause Jackie is from Burgess! Urg! I hate myself -.-**

**~Nix means snow in Latin!~**

**Megadracosaurus; Thanks :D You have to wait and see… If he had a little crush on her, he wouldn't accept it for himself…**

**I don't own Rotg. Dreamworks does!**

* * *

Nicholas St. North, or Nick by everyone else, was a tall and muscular boy. He was about 6'3, like her uncle. He wore a red college jacket and black t-shirt, pants and shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Nick played at the football team. He was from Russia but moved to Nix as a little child.

Tina Toohtiana, was a very energetic girl. She was about 5'5 and was very thin. She wore a dress in different colours and her brown hair had purple, yellow and blue strips in it and was nearly always in a ponytail, she also had purple eyes. She was on the cheerleading team and all the boys want to be her boyfriend.

Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sander by his friends, was a rather short boy. 5'4 tall and was a little round. He had sandy blond hair, and he wore a pilot suite, because he wanted to be a pilot when he grew up. He was very nice and was in the yearbook club, but he was also mute. Surprisingly he also was on the wrestling team!

They were actually a great gang, if it hadn't been for E. Aster Bunnymund. He was about 6'2, very high, but still shorter than Nick. He was well built(not that she cared) and had dirty blond hair down to his shoulders with a bandana around his head and had a little darker skin than the others. He had emerald green eyes and wore a brown t-shirt and a blue armless vest, dark blue pants and black converse. Jackie HATED him!

Ever since the day she moved to Nix and began at Nix High School, they had been at each other's throat. She just loved to pull pranks on him and torment him. The pranks had stopped since the principle had said that if she pulled another prank at him, she would be expelled. She didn't care if she got expelled, but her Uncle had been very disappointed at her.

When she walked past them, Aster's and Jackie's eyes met for a second and then looked away angry. She let out an angry breath and went up the last four steps to the building.

If someone said that they would be friends, she would laugh and then pushed him or her in the fountain.

**Aster;**

"Urgh! I hate her" Aster said after Jackie had walked past them. He crossed his arms and looked the way Jackie had walked.

"Hm..?Who?" Tina asked and looked the same direction Aster looked.

"That dingo Jacqueline bloody Frost!" he exclaimed angry and threw his arms back his head and groaned. "She's doing me CRAZY"

Tina and the others rolled their eyes at Aster and didn't say anything more. The school bell called everyone in, and the gang went to history class with Mr Bennet.

When they reached the classroom, nearly everyone sat and talked with each other. When Aster went past some of the girls from Tina's Cheerleading team, they began to giggle like crazy. He rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"Okay everybody, settle down now" Mr Bennet said and the class began to sit down. Aster saw Jackie came through door with her bag over her shoulder and skateboard under her arm. She began to walk to the back of the class and he counted 3…2…1…

"Miss Frost, skateboard" Mr Bennet said without looking up. Aster rolled his eyes when she groaned and set her board in the box beside the desk.

He putted his history book, note book and pencil on his desk before he began to draw instead of taking notes, if they would take notes. He could draw nearly everything, landscape, animals, plants and even people if he wanted to. He snapped back to reality when he heard the word "Project"

"This year you will be set in pairs and this pair will be a boy and a girl. This project will be really important since it will count 60% of your history grade" Mr Bennet said and looked at the class

"The pairs will be picked by pulling your partners name out of this box and your history theme out of this one" Mr Bennet said and sat two yellow boxes at the desk and pulled out a block.

"The girls are going pick a name this time. Miss Lamster, will you begin?

And then Aster dropped out again. He hoped that he would pair up with Tina, since all the other girls just irritated him. He hadn't heard his name been picked yet so when Tina picked a name he crossed his fingers.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie" She said and smiled at Sander. Aster sat disappointed pack, but a little hop was still there, since Sander was mute, he had to be on a group with two other people, but his hopes were crushed when Tina picked Nick's name. They got The Cold War for their project. Tina gave Aster an apologetic look and he just smiled back at her.

"Miss Frost, your turn" Mr Bennet said after he wrote down Tina's group. Jackie walked up and picked a piece of paper from the box. She opened it and froze at the place. Her eyes widen as she read the name.

"You got to be kidding me" She said in a low voice, but the whole class heard it. Just for a second, she eyed Aster. Aster's eyes widen too. No! No way in hell could it be him!

"Miss Frost, the name please" Mr Bennet said and looked at the brown haired girl. She opened her mouth, and Aster closed his eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be him.

"E. Aster Bunnymund"

* * *

**Shock much? Hehe :P**

**Of course Jackie had to pick Aster xD**

**Yey! I even got Jamie in the story! And I have a place for Sophie too, but I don't find a place to put Pitch…  
What do you think for now?**

**(Ps: Thank you for the correction jacksonpotterridefan101)**

**SyPews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tada! Here I am!**

**Kup of Koko; Thank you!**

**Markstn41; Not a bad Idea, I have a little idea for Pitch now ;)**

**jacksonpotterridefan101: Like I said in last chapter, thanks for the correction :)**

**I do don't own Rotg. Dreamworks does!**

* * *

_**Jackie;**_

Of course of all the boys she could pick, it had to be Aster! Why couldn't she pick the first piece she picked, or maybe the second?

The class room was dead silent and everybody's eyes were wide with shock.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" Aster and Jackie screamed then looked angry at each other. Aster chair fell to the floor when he stood up!

"I want to pick a new name!" Jackie said at once to Mr Bennet. He looked at his two students.

"Mr Bunnymund, SIT down at once, and Miss Frost, you cannot pick a new name! You picked a name and he is your partner. NOW pick a theme!" Mr Bennet said strictly! Aster picked up his chair and stared furiously at Mr Bennet and Jackie

Jackie picked furiously a theme from the other box.

"The second world war" She said flat. And went back to her chair and sat down. She had never been so furious before.

"Mr Bunnymund and Miss Frost, I know that you two doesn't get along so well, but this project is really important for your history grade. If you fail, you most likely have to take this year history again next year!" Mr Bennet said before he went over to the next girl on the list.

The clock wasn't even 9 o'clock, and the day was already destroyed by this stupid project. When she sat down again Jackie and Aster exchanged a look with each other. None of them wanted to be on this project.

When the last pair had been declared, the clock was 9.15. just 15 minutes to free period, but of course they had history in their second class too…

"Before the bell ring, you and your partner must read a little about your theme project. All the themes shall stand in the book" Mr Bennet said before he began to read the book itself.

Jackie picked her book up and tried to read, but her mind look always drifted over to Aster. She was so irritated at him. Why did the bad things always have something to do with him? Why couldn't her uncle live in another city? And why did his hair look so great? Wait… WHAT?

What the hell did she just think? Did she just…? NO!

Jackie quickly looked down at her book and pulled the hood over her head. She felt her cheeks heat up and if she blushed, everybody would see it, since she had so light skin.

No! You do not think Aster's hair or Aster look great! Jackie thought to herself. But… when did she think Aster looked great?

Before Jackie could think more about it, the school bell marked that the class was over. She ritually jumped up from her chair and grabbed her skateboard and was out of the classroom fast. She ran to the girls bathroom and slammed the door hard back and leaned herself on it. What was she thinking? How could she think that Aster looked great!?

She took a deep breath and pulled herself up from the floor and went over to the washes to splash some water on her face. She pulled up the sleeves on her hoodie and before she even pulled on the water she stopped. She sighed at the sight. Her arms were nearly drowned by scars. The scars were horizontal, vertical and even diagonal.

The door opened and Jackie pulled down the sleeves fast before washing her hands. She turned around and to her big surprise; it was Tina that came in.

"Oh… Hey!" She said and smiled at Jackie. Jackie smiled back. Tina had always been very kind to her, so Jackie hadn't so much against her.

"Quite a way to start the day on, hm?" Tina said as she pulled out a lip gloss from her pocket and began to take it on her lips.

"You have no idea… Why did it have to be Aster? Why couldn't it be someone else?" Jackie didn't know why she answered to Tina. She wasn't a very girly girl and she hadn't many girl friends… er.. Actually, she hadn't many friends at all.

Tina laughed soft. And put her gloss back to her pocket.

"He wasn't Mr Sunshine either" She said to Jackie and looked at her. She looked at the skateboard Jackie had in her hand.

"Do you skate much?" She asked and they began to walk out of the bathroom.

"When the snowboard season is down, I skate" Jackie answered and laughed when she thought about winter.

"I miss winter so much" She continued and got a dreaming look in her eyes.

"You like winter" Tina asked but when Jackie opened her mouth to answer, she closed it again. Outside the girls-bathroom Nick, Sander and Aster stood and waited for Tina. Great…

They looked a little surprised when Tina and Jackie came out together. She forced a smile at Nick and Sander.

"Nick, Sander" She said to them with a smile. She then turned to Aster and glared at him.

"Aster" she said shortly. He glared back at her with those wonderful green ey… STOP IT!

"Jacqueline" He said back and then looked another way. Jackie huffed but she swore that he blushed before he turned his head. She turned to Tina again and smiled a little happier smile.

"See you later Tina" She just said and then sat down her skateboard and then skated down the hall with a "MISS FROST" after her.

_**Aster;**_

Urg! This is the worst day ever! Why did Jackie have to pick his name up from the box? Why did she have to ruin everything for him? He hated her and why did she looked so cute with that hood over her head… Wait? WHAT?

Aster snapped out of his thoughts with that thought. Did he think what he just thought? No way had he thought that she looked cute at all!

He didn't think more about it because suddenly Tina came out from the girls-bathroom, and to his surprise Jackie came out with her.

"You like winter?" He heard Tina ask her, but before Jackie answered she saw Aster, Nick and Sander.

She smiled to them and said "Nick, Sander" and then she turned to Aster and he glared at her while she glared at him.

"Aster" she said shortly glaring at him with those ice blue cute… Hold on a second! WHAT?

"Jacqueline" He said back and then looked at a locker and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"See you later Tina" Jackie said, before she stood on her skateboard and skated down the hall. When a teacher shouted her name, Aster had to smile a little and shake his head. That girl…

"Are you blushing" Suddenly Nick asked. Aster stared at him. Had he seen the blush

"N-o. I don't know what ya talking about mate" He said and glared at his Russian friend. Tina began to giggle.

"Oh yes you did! I saw it! And it was after you looked at Jacqueline! I knew you had a crush on her!" Tina exclaimed with a wide grin!

"No I don't! You Sheila, are crazy" Aster said and then began to walk fast back to the classroom with his friends. He slapped a hand infront of his face when they called after him "YOU DO!"

He had just blushed, it didn't mean that he had a crush on her. He just thought she had pretty eyes, it didn't mean that he had a crush. Why would he have a crush on Jacqueline Frost?

* * *

**Seems like someone as a little crush!**

**I see it like that they have a crush on each other, but they 'hate' each other** **so much that they don't want to accept it!**

**Hehe :P **

**I will be more than happy for more favs, follows and reviews :D**

**SyPews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am!**

**Sorry that chapter 3 was updated so many times, but with me I discover the fails in my text after I publish it-.-**

**And sorry that the uploading of chapters is so slow. I have 3 tests next week and tons of homework…**

**Frosted Skies (Guest); Thank you so much! :D**

**markstn41; I'm going to :) And if I need ideas, I'll ask ;)**

**jacksonpotterridefan101; Hey! Thanks! That would be great! I know that my English gramma isn't so good, so if you could make time, I would be sooo happy :D**

**osa-chan; Wow! Thanks :D It can happen that the uploads will be slowed down, but I will be so fast as I can!**

**Megadracosaurus; Yes you were :P Hehe, and thanks:)**

**KarouUchiha****; ****Thanks :)**

**I do not own Rotg. Dreamworks does.**

* * *

**Jackie;**

Rest of the day went totally _perfect _after that little episode. NOT! In the next history class, Jackie and Aster began to fight again. If Tina, Nick and Sander hadn't worked with their project right beside them, Jackie would have punched Aster so hard, that even he would have cried out in pain.

Math was just horrible. She hated math so much! It was many things she didn't like at school, but her math grade was terrible. She just couldn't get it! What did the alphabet doing in math? It belonged in English! Well she had skipped out one year, and now and then when she lived I Burgess, but no teacher gave her extra schooling. Worst of all was Aster, who also was in the class, and he was just that math geek!

English class wasn't that bad. It was Jackie's best class. She had actually done her homework in this class, and all she had to do today was to read, since someone hadn't finished their homework. She just took up her note book and began to draw snowflakes in it. She wasn't that good at drawing, but she loved to draw winter themes. She browsed a little in her note book, before she stopped at on drawing.

It was boy, about 15 or 16 years old, but it was his mischievous smile she looked at. She smiled sadly as her hand stroke over the drawing. It was the only portrait she had ever drawn. It took hours to draw…

"Miss Frost! Are you even listening?" Suddenly Mrs Malon asked. Jackie's head snapped up and looked at her English teacher. She saw that many in her class looked at her.

"Erm.. no, sorry Mrs Malon" She answered. She saw Aster rolled his eyes at her. She glared at him.

"Like I began to say Miss Frost, we're having a reading test this Wednesday, and if everyone gets a grade over B- we're taking a trip to the ski resort for skiing and snowboarding" Mrs Malon said and the class let out small cries of cheers! Especial the ones who was on the snowboard team!

"Yes, yes! But it's just if EVERYONE gets a B- or higher on the test" Mrs Malon said, but she knew that now everyone would try to get a good grade on their test.

This was the first good news that Jackie had heard for days now and when the bell marked the end of the class, everyone talked about the test.

Yes, English wasn't that bad, but it was PE that was the worst thing that happened that day…

Jackie ran to her locker and pulled out her training clothes before she ran to the gymnasium. She didn't want to changes with the other girls, because of her scars. The door to the girl's locker room was luckily unlocked. She quickly pulled off her hoodie and t-shirt and putted on a jumper and then her training t-shirt. While she put on her shorts, the rest of the girls from her PE class came in. They were giggling and talking about boys, make up and shopping.

Jackie felt their eyes fell on her sometimes when they were whispering. She just stood in front of a mirror and sat up her hair in a ponytail. Her bangs fell down in front of her eyes and she brushed them away, only to fall down in front of them again. She let out an irritated breath.

"Here, use this to pull away your bangs from your eyes" A voice said from behind her. Jackie turned around and to her surprise, Tina stood in front of here with a hairgrip in her hand. Jackie hesitated a little before she took it and fixed her bangs.

"Thanks" She said and smiled to Tina. She smiled back. They began to walk out of the locker room.

"You seemed happy after what Mrs Malon said in English" Tina said to Jackie. Jackie let out a laugh and grinned.

"Of course! I love the ski resort, I'm almost raised in a ski resort" She laughed. Tina laughed also! And suddenly they were chattering about the ski resort.

When they came in to the gym Jackie didn't see where they were going.

"And then after we broke up, he tried to win me back with showing me his new tricks! But he managed to fail so hard. For him it was humiliating. It was the only thing we talked about for weeks!" Jackie said between her gasps of laughter!

"Omg! What an idiot! I can't believe you dated him!" Tina said as she gasped for air.

"What is funny you two?" They suddenly heard Nick's voice say. They turned startled around. He, Sander and Aster (Ugh) stood behind him, Aster looked rather irritated. Tina and Jackie looked at each other before they began to giggle like crazy.

"Oh nothing, just that Jackie's x-boyfriend made himself look like a fool after Jackie broke up with him" Tina giggled with Jackie.

"Surprising that you even had a boyfriend" Jackie heard Aster said. She felt herself froze at the place.

"What would that mean?" She asked, and for the first time, she sounded a little hurt.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Aster said and looked away, but he smiled rather evilly.

"ASTER! That's not very nice to say, Jackie is a rather nice and caring girl to be with" Tina said in Jackie's defends. Sandy and Nick nodded behind her.

"Oh please!" And then he turned to Jackie "You nice? That must be the biggest lie I ever heard. You don't care about others and you aren't as nice as you seem to be. All you care about is that stupid skateboard of yours" He said harshly

"Excuse me! How will you ever know who and how I am? All you are is a grumpy, stupid boy from Australia! All YOU care about is yourself!" Jackie shot back. Tina and the others looked shocked at them.

But before anyone could say more, their PE teacher blew in her whistle. Jackie and Aster turned around so they didn't have to lock at each other anymore. Jackie forced her tears back. She would NOT cry of something Aster had said.

The class went good at first. They were sat in groups and Jackie's group would first run some laps around the room, before they would practise balance. Jackie hoped that she would survive the rest of the class, but of course with her luck, something had to happen. She balanced on her board and she didn't saw the ball that came towards her. It hit her in the stomach so hard that she fell backward and hit the wall behind her.

She hit it hard and to her horror, she tore down a loose wire. The wire was attached to a loose lamp in the ceiling. The lamp fell and hit the floor and glass was thrown in all directions. One glass hit Jackie's cheek and she began to bleed. Student's had thrown themselves to the sides and lay on the floor with their arms over their head for protection. Jackie raised herself up from the floor startled.

"Now look what you done" Aster said furious from her said, as he helped Sander up from the floor! Sander's face was bleeding.

"I-I d-didn't mea-" Jackie began, but Aster cut her off. Nick and Tina held Sander up. He seemed a little startled, but fine.

"Of course did! And even if you didn't, it still would be you who had caused something like this" He said to her more harshly than she had ever heard him before.

"Mr Bunnymund excuse me bu-" The PE started but was ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jackie said with so much anger in her voice.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE JACQUELINE BLOODY FROST! YOU MAKE A MESS WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO!" He shouted to her. The room went totally quiet. Never had Aster said something like that to Jackie.

"Mr Bunnymund!" The PE teacher exclaimed horrified!

Jackie couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. She knew that they hated each other, but she never thought that he thought so low of her.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!" She cried out. And then she pushed herself past Aster and ran crying out of the room. Never had she been so humiliated before. She ran to the girl's locker room, grabbed her things before she ran back to the school. It was still ten minutes before the school ended, so no one would see her. She got her bag and skateboard from her locker, and then she skated away from the school. She skated to the skate park before she sat down, hugged her knees and crying her eyes out. The cut was still bleeding and was blended with her tears.

_Of course it would be you who caused something like this! You make a mess with everything you do! _She heard Aster's voice say again and again. And worst of all, it was true.

She makes a mess with everything!

* * *

**Not a really happy ending? Oh Aster, how could you? Well it would be me who decide that, hehe.**

**How will they ever be friends after this?**

**I feel that Tina has always tried to be friends with Jackie, and she would be rather nice to her even if they don't talk so much.**

**I haven't told about Tina and her love for teeth's yet, but don't be afraid, it will come ;)**

**It is a little difficult for me to write subjects and grades for American schools, 'cause in my country, things is quite different. Instead of use A's and B's for grades we use 1-6 for our grades. And I think that even though we have the same subjects, I think Americans have still some different from us...**

**Ps; Who do you think Jackie's x-boyfriend is?**

**Later!**

**SyPews!**


	5. Chapter 5

'**Ello readers!**

**As you can see, my dear readers, my story now is called Snow Dreams; Heavy snow. Well guess what! I'm most likely up for a sequel after this story :D**

**Frosted Skies; Maaaaybee ;)**

**DJ Candy Fox****; So you think that ;) Hmm, interesting..**

**KarouUchiha; You will see in this chapter. And I have a plan for how Aster will discover her scars ;)**

**MaybellineD. Spring**; I'm going to :) And no… it will be revealed in later chapters, who the boy on the drawing is.

**markstn41; ****Some ideas you have, but to be honest I haven't planned Pitch to come in this story, but maaaybeeee(of course) in a sequel ;)**

**Tiny Miss Wolfie; Why would you think that! :P**

**writergirl219; Well, he did. And Why would you EVER think that! And I think we all do...**

**osa-chan; Why would you guess that?**

**jacksonpotterridefan101; Why would you think that. Why do everyone think that?**

* * *

**Aster;**

When Jackie left the hall, it was completely silent. Everyone was looking at Aster, who had an angry look on his face.

"Okay, student's settle down. Mr North, can you run to principal's office and tell him what happened and send the nurse here. We were lucky. It seems that it's just cuts that resulted the bleedings and no one was hit by the lamp" Mrs Malon said to Nick. Nick looked at Sander and he nodded to sign that he was fine. "Everyone that was hit by some glass, come with me and Mr Bunnymund, I want to talk with you in the principal's office 3.30 Pm" She said and looked at Aster with a stern look on her face.

The class began to move, someone helped their friends so they could follow after Mrs Malon and someone began to go to the locker rooms. Aster began to move to the locker room as well, but Tina blocked the way.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She exclaimed angry. Aster was at first startled. Tina wasn't that type of a girl that cursed.

"Excuse me?!" He said.

"How could you say something like that to her?! It wasn't her fault, it was just an accident and if had looked a little closer, you would see that she was bleeding too. What you said was just mean!" She said furious.

Aster began to say something but he felt a ball of guilt forming in his stomach. He didn't mean to say that, he was just furious that Sander was hurt.

"You better say sorry to her. I bet she is crying somewhere her on the school because of you! I expected more from you Aster!" Tina said, and then walked away!

"Tina! Wait" But she walked away and the ball of guilt that had formed itself in his stomach, were now even bigger. What had he done!?

He left the gym with guilt written over his face. He ignored everyone after that and went to the principle office. He was asked about what happened and then why he did say what he said. What happened, he could answer but why he did say those words to Jackie, he couldn't. He tried to say it, but he just couldn't. He felt like an idiot.

"I will send a message to your uncle and aunt, I will also send Miss Frost's uncle a message so he can know what happened today, but I expect you to apologies to Miss Frost tomorrow."

"Yes Mr William" Aster said before he left the office. He looked at the clock. It showed 4.00 Pm and he sighed. Great, late for karate training…

He ran the whole way to the dojo, and his sensei wasn't pleased.

"If you want to keep training in this dojo, you have to be her in time for your training" He said sharply to Aster. Aster nodded and apologised to his sensei and changed his clothes. He thought that karate would help him forget Jackie and what happend that day. He was wrong.

At the end of the lesson, he even sprained his wrist. His sensei wasn't very pleased.

"Aster! What is wrong with you today? Normally you would have broken at least four planks, now you can't even break two!" His sensei exclaimed furious. They were in the boy's locker room at the dojo.

"I'm sorry sensei, something happened at school today, and I can't stop thinking about it (_or her)_" Aster said (and thought) as he cooled down his wrist. It was red and a little swollen. Luckily it was his left hand, and not right hand.

His sensei looked at him for a moment before shaking his head a little before he looked at his student.

"Well, I hope you can concentrate better next lesson Aster. You should let your hand heal well before you come here again. And I hope you can clear your head" He said and then he walked off. Aster looked after him and then turned around and slammed his head against the locker. Bad Idea… His head was now hurting a lot!

_What is wrong with me! Why do I care so much about her, and why am I so guilty? _He thought as he held his hand against his head and sighed. He changed back to his originally clothes and left the dojo.

When he came out, it had begun to snow! He wasn't a big fan of snow, but now it made him think more clearly. The late October snow fell and covered the ground like a blanket.

He shivered a little from the cold, and walked fast to his home. He looked at his clock right before he entered the house. 06.13 Pm… he walked in and took off his shoes and went to the kitchen.

He sat down his bag and before he could do something more, his little cousin, Sophie, attacked him by threw herself around his legs.

"Wow! Easy there little Ankle-Biter! Ya don't want to hurt your own cousin!" He said as he held back his laugh. She just giggled and began to talk like crazy about her day on the school. Her blond hair was clipped in an odd style… er.. Well she had clipped it herself before he had time to react. Her green eyes were shining like a Christmas tree.

"And I met a new boy named Mickey, but I call him Mick. He's name is like Mickey Mouse, but he isn't like him at all. He isn't a mouse and-"

"Wow! Hold on there. Breath! How can you talk without breathing?" Aster said as he laughed. She giggled and took a deep breath to show that she breathed, but before she could say anything more, his aunt and uncle stood in the doorway.

"Aster, we want to talk with you for a minute" His aunt said. Sophie looked at her cousin and he gave her a weak smile and then he walked with his aunt and uncle to the living room (with Sophie still holding on to his leg)

They sat down, and didn't say anything at once. Then his uncle cleared his throat.

"Aster, we got a call from the principle today. He said that in the gym, a student tore down a wire and a lamp by an accident and then you shouted at her when she clearly didn't mean it!" His uncle said sternly. His eyes showed deep disappointment. Aster didn't dare to look at his aunt and looked down at his shoes, or what he would like to see. He had forgotten that Sophie still clanged to his leg. Her eyes were wide and looked at her cousin with a shocked face. The ball of guilt that had been forgotten for a while, were back. He looked at his swollen wrist. He took a deep breath.

"I know what I said and I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. Sander was hurt and I couldn't think right. This day hasn't been good at all…" Aster answered. He didn't look at his uncle or aunt.

"Aster, my little Roo" Aster hide a smile. It was so long since she had called him that. "I know who this girl is. I know it is that Frost girl, and I know that she has been like a… er"

"Bloody show pony" Aster said low, but his aunt heard it. She sighed but didn't say anything about it.

"Aster, I have known her uncle for many years, and you have to know that Jacqueline Frost… she is different from what you think" His aunt said, and Aster starred at her.

"What do you mean" He asked. His uncle and aunt exchanged glances. Sophie looked at them and for once. She didn't know what to say.

"Before she moved to Nix, she lived in Burgess. With her mother, father and two brothers"

"But Jacqueline has only one brother? That's what Tina said" Aster wondered.

"Her brother drowned in Burgess Lake when Jacqueline was 11 years old and her mother died when she was 14 year old"

* * *

**Da da DAAAAAA! (Belt from The Croods xD)**

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger (er… kind of)**

**An older brother! If anybody remembers what I said about Jackie's hoodie, I think you would have wondered where that brother was! I don't think Mickey can have bigger clothes than Jackie since she is around 8 years older than him.**

**And what do you think about her mother?**

**Sooo, what do you think? I sat a very long time with this ending. I didn't know how Aster would find out about Jackie's family…**

**Ps; I know it is more likely that Bunny is master of Tai Chi, but I went with karate... and OH! I got Sophie in the story! Yey ^^ And one last thing... Why do everyone think Pitch is her x-boyfriend? Seriously people...-.-(Evil laugh)**

**Later!**

**SyPews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**This should be the right chapter! Thanks MaybellineD. Spring!**

**I sat a long time writing this chapter. In this chapter you will discover some of the things Jackie struggles with. I'm warning about self-harm. I wrote a self-harm story for my mock exam this Christmas to test out how I would write that type of text, but now it was really hard. I'm against self-harm and I hope that those who struggling, contact someone to help them :(**

**If someone doesn't want to read it, I will write when it starts and end…**

**MaybellineD. Spring; Not a bad idea! But Jackie came home that day. Even though she was hurt by Aster, she would never forget her little brother, and when she tells him that she will pick him up after school, she will! **

**markstn41; Yes, I'm going to have a prom, but Pitch won't come in this story… Sorry, but he will come in a sequel****l!**

**grayember13; :D**

**Guest; Oookeey…**

**bloody-rose-love; I'm going to :D**

**Arisa Tokudome****; ****Hey, thanks :D Yes they have xD You don't have to wait *cough*pray*cough* for long :)**

**I do not own Rotg, Dreamworks does!**

* * *

"What the hell are ya saying?!" Aster shouted as he jumped up from the sofa. Suddenly, he felt something break inside him. Sophie let go of his leg perplexed. She gave a little sequel and ran to her parents! For once, he ignored her.

"Aster, you don't need to swear" His uncle said horrified. Yes, they didn't like swearing, but Aster did swear a lot. Aster ignored his uncle and stared at his aunt. Why hadn't she told him this before? Why did he care anyways? This was Jacqueline Frost for God's sake. But still…

Aster pulled his hand through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He never thought he would feel guilty for her. NEVER in his whole life he never though, that he would feel sorry for Jacqueline Frost.

_But you like her. You like that she teases you. You like the fights you two have. You LIKE her! _A voice said inside his head.

_NO! You're wrong. I don't like her! _Aster said to the voice.

"I-I have to be alone for a while" Aster said and walked out from the room. He ran up to his room and locked the door after him. He couldn't think straight. All that had happen this day had just went wrong. The project, school, practice. He hit the door with his hands, and bit his lip to not cry out in pain. His wrist was still hurting. And why did he feel that those words he said today had more influence than he thought.

He threw himself on his bed and groaned. The months before Christmas would never been what he expected.

**Jackie;**

**(AU this part can be a little nasty for some readers. Self-harm is coming up. If you don't want to read. Jump!)**

The water fell down and her clothes and hair was sucking wet. The water was cold and it made her shiver. The knife had blood and water on it and Jackie's hand was shaking. The words repeated themselves in her head and she pressed the blade against her skin that already was drowned in blood. The blood drained down from her arm along with the water, but new blood came out from her cuts.

_You make a mess with everything you do!_ She dose! She had torn down the wire and hurt her class mates.

Another cut. More blood. More pain.

_Surprising that you even had a boyfriend!_

More cuts. More blood. More GOOD pain.

_NO! STOP! _She dropped the knife and it fell to the ground with a "_Kliiiirrr"_

**(Au; Done! Now it's over)**

She pulled her legs against her chest and cried. Why did she do this to herself? _You make a mess with everything. _Why had this happened to her? Why did something like this always happen to her? She was just a girl who wanted to forget her past and move on.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so, so sorry" Jackie said again and again. What would her brother said if he saw her like this? How would her mother have reacted?

Why did Aster's words go so into her? He had said bad things to her before, but this…

"Take it together Jackie! It's Aster! He is just a grumpy idiot, and you will never EVER care what he thinks about you!" She said to herself. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and she stood up from the floor and turned off the shower.

She looked at the clock. 06.16 Pm. She had been in the shower for nearly 1 hour! After she had picked up Mick at school and got home. She gave him some food, helped him a little with his homework and the she went to the bathroom.

She took off her wet clothes and dried herself before she went over to the first aid kit and found her bandage and twirled it around her arm. She then got dressed in some dry clothes. She picked up the knife and hid it in her wardrobe in her room.

She leaned on the desk and tried to breath, but the tears fell from her eyes and down at her desk. She didn't hear the door open.

"Jackie?"

Jackie turned startled around and her little brother stood in the doorway and looked at his bigger sister scared. Jackie couldn't take it anymore and then she sat down at the floor and cried even more. Mick come over to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry, big sister. I'm here with you" He whispered to her and placed himself at her lap. Jackie couldn't help herself from laugh when he did it. He was like herself when she was little girl and her brother was sad. She hugged him back.

"I know Mick. I love you so much, remember that" She said to him. He pulled a little back from the hug and looked at her.

"Then stop hurting yourself. It isn't worth it. You are much better than that" He said and his eyes were shining. Sometimes he was wiser than his age. Suddenly he reached fora picture on the desk. On the picture, five people stood. Their parents. Their were so happy and smiled. Jackie, wbout 8 or 9 years held her nearly 1 year little brother. But it was the fifth person they looked at. He had white hair, ice blue eyes and white teeth. He hugged his little sister and brother and grinned.

"Jack didn't risk his life for you so you could destroy it" He said to her.

"I know, Mickey, I know" She said and hugged him one more time. They pulled back and she stood up from the floor before she looked down at him.

"What do you say; do you want to read a story about the Guardians?" She said and held out her hand towards him. He grinned and took it before they went to his room.

When uncle Moon came home, he was really tired, but he had to talk to Jackie first. But when he came to her room, she wasn't there. He frowned and locked in the bathroom. No! Not there. He went over to Mick's room and had to hold back his laughter.

In Mickey's room, he and his sister were asleep. Mick lay in the crook of her right arm and in her left, she had the book "_Guardians of Childhood"_

He smiled at them and pulled a blanket over them. He could talk to Jackie tomorrow instead. He kissed Jackie's forehead and ruffled Mick's hear before he turned off the light and went out of the room.

**Aster;**

He knew he had to apologies to Jackie, but it wasn't as easy as he had thought. The first day, he couldn't look at her at all. After what his aunt had told him, he couldn't think straight. He wasn't his usual self and even thought Tina wouldn't be with him, and Nick and Sander didn't know what to do, they knew that he had bad concision after what he said to Jackie.

The second day, Wednesday, he tried to find her, but he felt that she avoided him, and he was right. They had a study class after lunch, but when Jackie had seen him, she disappeared and didn't he didn't see her before the English class. English class went horrible. In the reading test, he couldn't focus straight. All the words, they were just words and he couldn't read them.

After Mrs. Malon toke in the test, she didn't seem so pleased, but she didn't say anything. The clock marked the end of the day, and when Aster was on his way out of the classroom, he saw that Jackie still sat there.

_Do it! Now's your chance! _The voice said to him. He waited until they were alone on the class room and then he walked to Jackie.

"C-can I… Erm.. Can I talk to you for a minute" He said. Jackie's head snapped up and she looked around the room and saw that everyone was gone.

She looked at Aster and it seemed like a she was a little scared. But then it was gone. She stood up from her chair and looked up at him.

"If you want to talk about, what happen on Monday and say something, spare it! I don't want to talk to you" She said sternly.

"No Jacqueline, I…" He tried to say it, he really did. But when he looked at her, he couldn't make a sound.

"I see you in history class tomorrow" She said and walked out of the room. Aster slapped himself and cried out in pain. He had forgotten his sprained wrist…

"Dang it, I have to stop doing that" he said to himself as he held his wrist against his chest. He stayed a minute or so in the classroom before he walked out.

He walked in silence down the hall and to his locker before he opened it and took out his history book. He was about to close the locker before a picture caught his attention. It was a picture of him and his family in Australia.

They were in the kangaroo paddock and Aster's father held around his mother. He and his older brother, Eric, each held a baby kangaroo. He looked at his brother.

Since they were small, Eric had been Aster's best friend. They were nearly as twins, even though Eddie is 4 years older. They were also very much alike each other.

After Erik moved out the summer Aster moved to Nix, they nearly stopped talking to each other. He felt like hell after that, but he couldn't know how Jackie felt. He could talk to his brother now and then, but Jackie… She couldn't. He let out a shaky breath.

"Aster?"

He turned around startled, and let out a relieved sigh. Tina, Nick and Sander stood in front of him and looked at him with a worried look.

"G'Day guys" He said as he closed his locker, but he didn't turn around again.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked him. Aster tried to let out a laugh, but it wasn't a very happy one.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" Even he didn't believe it.

He felt Sander pull in his shirt and Aster looked down at him. Sander had a note in his hand.

"_We know that you haven't been yourself these past days. I know that we were a little irritated at you, but you have to remember that we are your friends. You can tell us everything" _It stood on it. Sander looked up at Aster. The cut wasn't as bad as Aster had thought. He sighed and then looked at his friends.

"Monday, my aunt told me something about Jackie, and I… I felt extra bad after what I said then. I felt bad after what I said after you confronted me Tina, but after those news" He stopped and leaned on his locker with his arms crossed.

"Did you just call her Jackie?" Nick asked shocked! Aster stared him. Of course he hadn't. Or had he?

"So Aster, something more you want to tell us?" Tina giggled.

"No! Yes I called her Jackie, you all do that, and yes I feel bad for what I said, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" He exclaimed. Why did he say that?

"Who said something about a crush?" Tina giggled. Nick laughed and Sander grinned like crazy. Aster felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he blushed. He groaned and slammed his head against the locker.

"Shouldn't you be at training now?" He said. They still grinned at Aster and he grabbed his bag and walked off.

"See you tomorrow lover boy!" Nick said and his laugh was heard down the hall!

Urgh! What had he got himself in to?

* * *

**Haha! What an ending :D I'm so happy! I can say that this chapter was the hardest, but also the funniest chapter I have written!**

**Enter in this story; Jackie's older brother's name and look! Jack! Even though Jackie is Fem!Jack, I feel that her big brother's name should be Jack ;)  
**

**Also entering in this story; Aster's big brother, Eric. I feel like Aster should have a big brother! He will maybe come in the sequel!**

**If someone didn't understand why Aster reacted as he did, an explanation will come in a later chapter!****  
**

**So… Later!**

**SyPews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry! Last week I couldn't find any time and strength to write at all. Monday and Tuesday I was sick, and hadn't any strength to write. Wednesday I had to study for two tests, Thursday I had school band practise and Friday and Saturday I helped with the "femund race" (I think it's called that in English) I wrote a little yesterday and I wrote the last part of the chapter today! **

**Arisa Tokudome; Thanks :D**

**Fangirl24 (Guest); Oh! Thank you **

**n0T3Z k1LLz 3v3RYtH1Ng; Hair grip is Uk for bobby pin. Sorry for the confusing… but like I said, English isn't my mother tongue ;)**

**markstn41; Hehe, it's okay. Thanks for the Ideas :)**

**osa-chan; Thank you :D And I have planned that Jackie would do something to her hair :)**

**And here it is!**

* * *

**Jackie;**

After the confrontation with Aster, Jackie began to wonder. What had happened between them? Last week, none of them would care about the other and if something were said, they wouldn't care about it.

She walked down the hall. After she left the class room, she had to get her history book from her locker. Normally she would have skated out of the school, but not today. Her feet gave echoes as she walked and she didn't even look where she was going.

"..my aunt told me something about Jackie.." Jackie's head snapped up as she heard her name been said.

".. I felt bad.." It was Aster's voice. Jackie walked to the voice and when she walked around the corner, she backed away. It was Aster and his gang that stood there.

"Did you just call her Jackie?" She heard Nick's voice said. No! Aster wouldn't call her by her nickname. He called her by her real name all the time.

"So Aster, something more you want to tell us?" Tina giggled. Jackie felt her cheeks heat up. Tina couldn't think that Aster…

"No! Yes I called her Jackie, you all do that, and yes I feel bad for what I said, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" Exactly! Why would he have a crush on her? Well, she wouldn't care if he did have one thought.

"Who said something about a crush?" And the she heard them laugh. That was a good thing they laughed, because when she heard Tina said that, Jackie slammed her head against the wall and let out a little scream in pain.

"Shouldn't you be at training now?" Aster said. She peeked around the corner and saw to her surprise that Aster _Blushed_!

"See you tomorrow lover boy!" She heard Nick said and then he laughed. Jackie slapped her face when she heard Nick say that. She waited a little before she began to walk. Now they couldn't know that she had heard their conversation. But before she walked, she pulled her hood over her head.

She walked silent past them, and hoped they didn't say something to her.

"Jackie?" Damn it!

Jackie turned around and smiled… er.. kind of.

"Ehm… Hi! So… uh.. So what are you guys doing here?" She asked a little nervously.

"Training, and you" Tina said.

"Oh, you know getting my book and.. uh.. stuff?" Jackie said. Why was she so nervous? It was Aster's gang!

"Oh really? It doesn't take 20 minutes to get a book and leave" 20 minutes!? Did it take 20 minutes to walk from her locker to the doors?

"Why am I even bothering? You don't need to know what I was doing. You aren't my friends!" she said a bit harshly.

They took a little surprised step back and looked at Jackie. She looked irritated back at them.

"If it was something more.. no, okay. Bye" And then she sat down her board and skated out. She came to the door and sighed a little. Even though snow was her favourite thing, she couldn't skate when it snowed, but the ski resort would soon open!

She began to walk home. When she had walked in 10 minutes, her phone began to ring. She grinned when she read the name.

"Wass'up Leo?" She and Leo were on the same snowboard team. Last year, he helped her with her 720 spin.

"Hey, J! Guess What?" J, of course! He and the rest of the guys called her that all the time.

"A; you failed one of your spins, and is now dead and calling from the heaven, B; the team is on, or C; I'm awesome to talk with?" Jackie said as she laughed.

"1; No, I'm not dead (Damn) Ha ha… 2; Yes! 3; you're cool, but not awesome!"

"Hold on, the team is on?" Jackie asked with hope in her voice.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekends 5.00 Am to 7.30 from next Monday. Ready?" He asked.

"You bet, see you on Monday then" She laughed.

"Of course" And then he hang up.

Jackie threw her hands in the air and cheered! Next week, everything would be normal again!

**Next day;**

**Aster;**

Thursday! Nearly weekend, finally! This week hadn't been the best… and today it was history class. Double history class actually, and that meant that he had to sit with Jackie, and he had to try to apologise, again.

He walked down the hall with Nick and Sander since the bell hadn't rang yet. Tina had disappeared with some of the girls from the cheerleading team to do who knows what. Well it was good that she had some girl friends, and not just them. But it was a little irritating that if she met some of her other friends, they would just grab her and disappear.

"So, you get English test back today, no?" Nick suddenly asked Aster. Aster eyes widen and he slapped himself, but with his right hand this time.

"I don't want that test back. I would rather stand on a snowboard than get that test back" Aster exclaimed. Sander raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms like an "_Really"_

"Yes really! I didn't understand anything from the text and I barely answered the questions!" It was true. He read, he wrote, but he didn't know what. They walked past the English classroom and Tina and her friends stood there. Since they stood there, Mrs Malon hadn't come yet. When they saw Aster, they, except Tina, began to giggle like crazy… Again.

"Well, one way to find out, here's your stop" Nick said, and pushed him to Tina and her friends, and then left them. Aster crashed into Tina so she stumbled and lost her bag and books.

"Crickey! Sorry Tina" He apologised and helped her pick up her books.

"Don't worry Aster. It was Nick's fault, that idiot of a Christmas tree" She said. Aster couldn't help but laugh at that. Nick's love for Christmas was nearly illegal. If he wanted, he could blow up a big party, just to celebrate that it was December.

"Yes, I nearly pity him" He said and gave her books to her.

"What would you laugh about? You are like that when Easter is near" she said evilly. Aster glared at her.

"My love for Easter, isn't like Nick's love for Christmas. It is much smaller" he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? So if I said that Easter is the most boring season, you wouldn't say anything?" Tina said and poked him.

"Shut up. Easter isn't the most boring season. It brings new life and… Oh, ha ha" He said sourly as she grinned at him. The other girls giggled. Suddenly Aster's face broke out in a mischievous grin, and looked at Tina. Tina looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"And what about your love for teeth miss I-place-my-hand-in-everyones-mouth-if-they-have-beautiful-teeths?" He said and grinned at her evilly.

Tina blushed like the sunset.

"I do not!" she said embarrassed. The other girls giggled.

"Oh really? Didn't you do that to that Frost girl right after you met her? I swear! You nearly fainted!" A blond haired girl said. Aster had no idea what her name was.

"I-I d-did not" Tina stuttered and blushed even more and looked around and saw that someone had begun to hear on their conversation.

"And speaking of Frost" The girl said. The other girls looked at her, and she tilted her head in a direction. Down the hall, Jackie walked in silence. Aster felt the little ball of guilt in his stomach come back, but ignored it.

He heard the school bell rang, and the hall began to be empty, except the students who waited for Mrs Malon. The cheerleading girls whispered to each other and giggled.

Jackie had reached her classmates but had a distance to them. She leaned against the wall with had crossed arms, her hood over her head and she looked down at her shoes. Tina and her friends still whispered to each other, but know he could hear them.

"I don't understand why she actually uses that hoodie every day, just look at it" One of them whispered. Aster tried to ignore what they said, but couldn't help but listen anyway.

"I know, and what's her problem in the locker room? Every time we have PE she changes before we come or after we have left and she always use that sweater under her t-shirt. It's disgusting" Another whispered.

"Stop it! Maybe she doesn't like that we're watching her and maybe she just has many blue hoodies" Tina said. Aster smiled a little at that. Tina wasn't mean to anyone. He was glad that she wasn't like her other friends.

"Why are you defending her? You two aren't even friends. Does she have friends at all? Actually, I don't care. She's just a nobody" The blond haired girl said. Tina opened her mouth to speak, but the other girls just shook their heads.

"Watch this" The blond haired girl said, and then she turned around, so she could see Jackie.

"Hey Frost!" She yelled to Jackie. Aster watched the girl in wonder.

Jackie's head tilted up and looked for the voice in surprise. When she saw who it was, her face fell and she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What's with the hoodie? Don't your parents have any money to buy you knew clothes, or don't you wear anything else?" She said rudely. The other students watched them with smiles on their faces. They knew that after Aster and Jackie's fights, fights between the two girls could get interesting.

"Hey! What's with your heels? Finally found some heels that are lower than your IQ Talia? I'm surprised that you even go to school, since you're just a stupid whore! I bet that the reason you're going to the school, is because you're a 'daddy's little girl'!" Jackie shot back. Talia! That was her name! Tina always complained about her, Aster remembered. He had to admit that Jackie had a good point. Talia was Principle William's daughter, and she was a whore.

"Why you-"

"Is there a problem miss William?" Everyone nearly jumped 4 feet. Mrs Malon suddenly stood by them.

Talia turned around and looked at her teacher and smiled her little 'Angel' smile.

"Of course not Mrs Malon, why would it be?" She said innocently.

Mrs Malon looked at her and then she turned around and opened the door before she and the class walked in. Talia and Jackie glared at each other, and then Talia throw her hair backwards, smiled flirtatious to Aster and went in. Aster wanted to throw up when she did that. He began to walk in, but looked at Jackie for a second. Jackie's head hang down, but he saw a single tear slide down her face. He felt a little bad, but ignored it and walked in to the classroom without a word.

After everyone had sat down, Mrs Malon began to speak.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait, but I had to correct two more tests. I can say at once that not everyone got a B- or over, so that means no ski tour"

The class groaned, but Mrs Malon ignored it.

"You can pick up your test after class is finished" She said and then she began to through next week's homework. Aster half listened to her as he drew in his notebook. He didn't think over what he drew before Tina leaned over.

"What are you drawing?" She whispered. Aster looked at her before he looked at his sketch. He didn't know actually. It was a girl with a hoodie and she leaned over a book as she read it. He looked at Tina again.

"I don't know. A person I think…" He hesitated a little when he said it and looked at the sketch again. The person looked very familiar, but he didn't know who.

"Dose someone have a question?" Suddenly Mrs Malon asked. No one said anything, and then the school bell rang. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked to Mrs Malon to pick up their test.

Aster just took his test and put it in his bag without looking at it. Then he and Tina walked to history class, where they would meet Nick and Sander. They talked a little about the homework, and then what they what they were going to do in the weekend.

Usually He, Tina, Nick and Sander use to meet to do something together every Friday or Saturday. This week, it was movie night and they're going to watch "Cold dance". It's about a girl who lost her family and grows up to be a shy and quite girl, but she has a big talent for ice dance.

It was Tina who had picked it, and none of the guys could say no. Tina had the sweetest puppy eyes and they hated her for that.

"So… History next. You have to meet Jackie now…" Tina suddenly said and looked at Aster. Aster didn't look back and had a blank look on his face and just walked. Tina sighed and followed him.

They met Nick and Sander, walked in and sat down. It was still 5 minutes until the class started, so they talked and laughed together. More students came in and chattered happily with each other. The last one in was Jackie. Aster saw that she looked at them or more exactly, him. He knew why. They had to sit together in class. She hesitated for some seconds and then she took a deep breath and went over to them and sat down next to Aster.

She didn't say anything and just searched for her history book in her bag. She seemed a little frustrated when she dropped her bag down at the floor.

"Crap Mickey. You just had to take that book yesterday" She muttered quietly. He tried not to smile, but a little smile came to his lips. Mr Bennet came in after two minutes.

"Students, I just got the news from our principle that we will lose two history lessons. That means you maybe have to work on your project after school" He said, and the students groaned. Aster didn't like that idea. Many began to protest against it.

"Quiet! I know it's frustrating but if you want to finish this project, you have to work with it after school. Now, you can go to the library to find out more about your theme" Mr Bennet said and then he sat down.

Jackie and Aster looked at each other.

"I think we have to go there… and I… erm… I forgot my book at home. Sorry…" Jackie said and scratched her neck.

"It's okay…" He said back and they looked away and then he heard say that they should go to the library.

Other students had already left and someone stayed in the classroom, so they were the only one that walked down the hall. They walked in silence and Aster knew what he had to do. It was maybe the only time he could say it to her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

**Finally! Finally he said it!**

**Again, I'm so sorry about this late chapter, and it can happen that the next chapters are going to be late. It's 3 weeks until winter break, and we have a lot of homework and I have to take care for 2 horses now… it's just for 2 week but still…**

**I'm gonna try update as fast as I can, but can't promise anything…**

**I know that this chapter has a lot of gramma fails, but I will look at them and edit them in the weekend ;)**

**Until next time!**

**SyPews!**


	8. AU Sorry

**Sorry!**

**I'm so sorry, but this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated my story, but I haven't had much time these weeks. This is the first time this week I can write on my computer, and it isn't homework... But! I can say that my winter holiday is less than two weeks away, and I can concentrate on my story again. I will try to update this week. Chapter 8 is nearly done, but no promises.**

**Please don't hate me…**

**SyPews. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey readers.**

**I'm so sorry for late chapters, but school's killing me-.-**

**markstn41; Cool! Sunrise seems like a nice horse :)**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that :D You have to wait and see ;)**

**KarouUchiha; Who knows..? ;)**

**moocow4me; Thanks, and I'm sorry that my English isn't so good, but I'm working on it :)**

**grayember13; Thanks :)**

**inviso-bella; Wow! Thanks! And don't worry, I'm going to ;)**

* * *

**Jackie;**

"I'm sorry"

Jackie stopped dead and stared at Aster.

"W-what?" She asked. Aster stopped but didn't turn around to look at her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Ya know… about Monday. It was mean of me to say that to ya. It was an accident" He said and then he turned around and looked at her. His eyes met hers and it was then Jackie knew he meant it too. She looked at him for a second before she turned her head and looked at the wall and blushed slightly.

"You don't have to apologies. You had all right to say what you said. I hurt Sander…" She said quite.

"No it's not! Yes, Sander was hurt, but what ya didn't deserve what I said" He said furious, but for once, it wasn't at her. Jackie turned her head again and looked at Aster again.

"It's okay. Don't think about it…" Jackie said and then she began to walk, but then she felt Aster grab the sleeves of her hoodie so. She was turned around so they looked right at each other. No words had to be said. Jackie closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

"Apologies accept" She said with a smile, and he smiled back at her.

"Look, this project is really important for both of us, so until we're finished. Peace?" He asked.

"Peace" she agreed. He smiled at her and then he looked down at her arms and then he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Were did you get these scars?" he asked. Jackie pulled her hand away quickly and laughed a little nervously. _Dang it! I forgot to put on my bandages yesterday! Think fast Jackie!_

"Erm.. I-I erm.. met a cat and it scratched me..?" _Nice Jackie, A cat!_

He looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything more. And then he begun to walk to the library and Jackie didn't do anything more than follow him. She let out a relived breath she didn't knew she held.

Inside the library, he asked the librarian where the books of Second World War were.

"If you look in the history section under war history then under W, you will find what you need" She answered politely and then she went back to her computer.

They walked to the section, and Jackie's mouth dropped to the floor. Books of the Second World War had a whole book shelf.

"You got to be kidding me" She muttered as she looked at the books. Aster seemed to react like her, but his mouth was closed.

"I don't think we need all the books, because many of them have the same info, just different authors" Aster said, trying to lighten the moment.

He began to pull out random books from the shelf, and Jackie joined him. She picked out _History of WW2, Hitler's kingdom _And _Soldier's days during WW2__*****__**1**_. She tried to pull out _Jews during WW2, _but to her irritation the book was too high for her to reach. She jumped, in hope to reach it, and let out a small irritated groan when she didn't.

Suddenly Aster was by her side and pulled out the book and gave it to her. He smiled teasingly to her as he did it. Jackie's cheeks heated up and she grabbed the book.

"Shut it Kangaroo" She muttered embarrassed. Aster's height had always bugged her. How couldn't it, he was at least 7 inches taller than her.

"Come on Shorty, we have the books we need" he said as he began to walk towards the tables, were many other students sat. Jackie ran after him.

"Hey! I'm not short!" She protested. She saw Tina, Nick and Sander work with their project, and she assumed it was where she and Aster would sit. Tina looked up as she heard Jackie's voice and looked at the pair that walked towards them.

"Of course not, Shorty" He said and laughed. Tina had to bit her lip to not laugh. Jackie let out a groan and suddenly she hit him hard in the head.

"Hey!"

Jackie saw to her pleasure that Tina, Nick and Sander laughed. Tina laughed so hard that tears fell down her cheeks, Nick's shoulders were shaking as he laughed and Sander nearly fell out from his chair. Jackie smiled innocently at him, and sat down beside Tina.

"Shh!" The other students hushed on them. After a while the laughter died and they began to work again. The only words that were said were either about the project or a question about a book.

"So, we're gonna work with our projects here on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays in the local library, will you guys join us?" Tina asked after a while.

"I can go with Tuesdays and Fridays, but not Mondays. Karate practice. Well, in a few weeks. I have to wait until my wrist is better" Aster said without looking up from his book.

"Okay. What about you Jackie?" Tina turned to Jackie. Jackie's head snapped up and looked surprised at Tina.

"Erm… I got snowboard practice Mondays, Wednesdays and weekends, and I can't skip out from any training" Jackie said and smiled apologetic.

"Why not? It's just snowboarding!"

**Aster;**

"Why not? It's just snowboarding!" Aster couldn't stop himself, he had to say it. He could feel her glare at him.

"_Just_ snowboarding? In March, I'm gonna compete in the country championships for girls*******2**. If I skip out from one training, Leo gonna kick me out of the team" Jackie said furious. Aster didn't dare to lock up.

"Sorry Shorty" He muttered, looked up and gave a wry smile to her. He was met by an ice cold glare. He saw that the others watched them anxious.

"Don't call me Shorty, Kangaroo" Jackie said and then began to read in her book again. Aster let out a reviled breath.

He can say that the rest of the day went surprisingly well. He and Jackie did teas each other in the classes they had together, but nothing too harsh. They even manage to plan some days to work with the project on after school. Tuesdays and Thursdays 5 o'clock at the local library.

Maybe the months before Christmas wouldn't go so bad after all.

**Jackie;**

She had to admit that Aster's gang wasn't that bad. Even Aster was… a little more different than she thought… but she wouldn't say that they were friends. She wasn't good with friends. Friends expected that they would tell everything about each other, and their secrets.

Jackie sighed as she walked in silence down the street from school. The snow fell from the sky and had laid another two feet with new snow. The air was cold and she smiled at that. She didn't know why, but she had always loved the cold.

Today she could also take it easily, since her brother was visiting a new friend and Uncle Moon would pick him up. Since she could be out as long as she wanted to that day, she went to the male. She hoped that the new winter assortment had come out. She needed new snowboard shoes and some new gloves.

She had smiled the way to the male, but when she entered the male, it dropped at once. The male was packed with people, many from her school. Jackie hated crowds. She was used to the crowd when she was at school, but the male had more people. She tried to walk outside the crowds and hoped she soon would find Snow World store. After five or ten minutes, she finally found it.

She smiled again when she went in to the store. Snow World was a popular store, but it was so big that it wasn't many crowds there. She went over to the snowboard section at once, and a big poster hang on the wall.

**New snowboard equipment for sale!**

Now she grinned like crazy, and began to look at the boards. She didn't need a new one since she used her brother's old board, but she liked to look at them. She then moved over to the shoes. Many were black and white, brown, even pink, but none blue. She looked over again, but no.

"Of course, when I need some shoes, they don't have my color" She sighed disappointed.

"Do you need any he- Jackie?!"

Jackie turned around when she heard a very much known voice. Behind her stood a boy around 5'10 tall, black bushy hair, green eyes and a surprised smile on his face. He wore black pants, brown converse and a blue work shirt.

"Leo!?" Jackie exclaimed surprised, but very happy.

"What are you doing here J?" He asked as they high fived and he gave her a quick hug.

"Oh you know, looking for a swimsuit. What do you think nitwit, I'm looking for some new snowboard shoes. And what about you?"

"I'm working here. I'm out for college next year, so I need more money" He answered. Jackie's shoulder's dropped. Of course, he was a year older than her and was soon off to college.

He saw that her smile had dropped and he laid an arm around her and messed her hair up a little.

"Don't worry J, I'm still gonna come to your competition and we can go snowboarding together when I coming back" He said and smiled to her. Jackie smiled back and pushed him away and hit him light on the chest.

"I know you will, but don't touch my hair" She laughed.

They laughed together for some seconds and then smiled back at each other. Jackie's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and she blushed slightly. An awkward silence hit them and didn't they say anything.

"So do you need some help?" Leo asked to break the silence.

"Hm? Oh! Yes" Jackie blushed even more, but Leo didn't say anything and then he helped her. As he went over to the storeroom, she looked after him and smiled a very different smile. Leo was the closes thing she had to a friend, and she felt that she liked him a little more than she thought. Even thought she wasn't good with friends, she and Leo were pretty good friends.

She blushed at that thought and looked for some gloves as she waited for him to return.

* * *

**Oh! A second boy! First an x-boyfriend and now a little crush on a friend. How will Aster react on that?**

*******1****: I made up all the books.**

*******2****: Made that up too. I'm not good with snowboardcompetitions…**

**Good news everybody! 2 days until my winter holiday begin! I then have a whole week to write new chapters without school worries! **

**So, later :)**

**SyPews ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey folks!**

**Damn, I should not make promises. My charger to my pc broke, and it was empty for the type I needed in the store.  
I also got a little writer block. I have a plan for how it shall end and very much in the middle, but I feel that if I wrote that now, I would rush the story.**

**Thanks to all the people who still read this story****! love ya all!**

**Megadracosaurus; Hehe, Jealous Aster does exist ;)**

**Markstn41; I like Sunrise very much now :)I will ;) Sorry that I didn't ask for this chapter, but I know what shall happen but it's how I shall write things a got a writer block on.**

**inviso-bella; Hehe, your welcome ;) Yes I saw that now, thanks and I will ;)**

**candy canes (Guest); Hehe, I think everyone think the same ;)**

**firefox (Guest); Jackie's x is just gonna be mentioned in this story. Sorry…**

**NinjaDino721****; Nwaa! Thanks 3**

**Heyitsjayme(Guest); He will soon discover it, but not yet ;) **

**Rotg isn't mine!**

* * *

**Aster;**

"Why did we have to come to the mall with you? You have other friends too, ya know!" Aster groaned as he leaned against a wall. Right after school Tina had dragged him and the other boys with her to the mall, and now they stood in a store and waited for her to try on some clothes.

"Well, sorry that I wanna go with my best friends, 'cus my other friends just wanna slander every other girls in the school" Tina shoot back. Aster herd she sipped up the zipper on the dress she tried on.

"Why do you even hang out with them then?" Asked Nick and Sander nodded his head in agreement even though Tina couldn't see him.

"I don't know, I just… Urgh! I don't have other friends except you and them! OKAY!" She said furious and came out from the fitting room. She now wore a dress with the rainbows color and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very nice in it and she smiled while she looked at the dress.

"So? What do you think?" She asked. It seemed a little weird that she asked THEM, since they were boys. He exchanged a look with Sander and Nick.

"It looks nice Tina. Can we go now?" He asked. Tina turned around and looked at them, and had very sad eyes. _Oh, come on! Not the puppy eyes! _

"I'm sorry that I drag you guys out with me on this, but I can't go shopping with the other girls! They just laugh at my clothes" She said and sighed and looked even sader.

Aster looked at her, and tried not to break, but gave up and smiled to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ya look nice, okay! And ya can count on us! We can even go to a spa with ya if you didn't have anyone to go with" He said and poked her. She giggled and smiled at him with a little blush before she then looked at the others. Sander held his thumbs up and Nick winked to her.

"That's right! We're your best friends, and you're our little girl!" Nick said and laughed.

"Thanks guys" She said and the she went back to the fitting room and changed back to her originally clothes.

That was then Aster saw the look Nick had on his face. His eyes were unfocused and he wore a stupid smile and a small blush. He then looked away and had a deeper blush. Aster raised an eyebrow at him when Nick looked at him. Sander looked at Nick and grinned.

"Oh hush you two" He said and Aster raised his hands up in sign of defeat but grinned and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked as she came out from the fitting room. She looked at Aster and Nick shacked his head behind her.

"Oh nothing, just something Nick said" Aster said, but he still grinned at Nick and he glared back at him. Tina looked at them suspicious, but didn't say anything and just walked away to pay for the dress. Aster, Nick and Sander followed her and 2 of them keep grinning at the third one.

"Wanna get something to eat before we're going to me?" Tina asked when they walked out from the store.

"I could need some food right now, someone else?" Aster asked Sander and Nick. They nodded and decided that they could eat some food at a café just some stores away.

They sat down at a table by the window and Tina and Aster bought four cappuccinos and four sandwiches. They usually buy different food and drinks, but today they buy the same. They talked laughed as they ate and sat there for about one hour. Aster smiled as his friends joked around each other. They had been friends since freshmen year. Tina said that destiny had brought them together… at a detention with Mr. Bennet. He didn't listen so much to what was said, until Tina looked and her eyes widen when she looked at the table that two people just sat down at.

"Is that… Jackie?" she asked quietly as she looked at the table. Aster turned his head and looked the way she looked and raised stared a little when he saw them, Jackie and boy with black bushy hair. He said something that he didn't hear and then walked over to probably buy some food or something to drink.

"He's handsome" Tina said as she looked after the boy. Aster looked at her.

"What? I just say what's true" She said as she took a sip from her nearly empty cup with coffee. Aster looked quickly at Nick, who looked a little angry. Tina excused herself and went over to Jackie and sat down beside her.

Nick mumbled silent under his breath at Russian. Aster had to admit that he wasn't happy himself and suddenly he found himself glare at the black haired boy. Why did he care about who she hanged out with? But something made him feel something he hadn't felt before… _Jealousy._

**Jackie;**

After she had bought the stuff she needed, Leo told her that he had break in 15 minutes and he invited her to eat with him. She found out that she had used about half an hour to walk to the mall and used around one hour to buy some shoes and gloves, well she did lost herself when she saw the snowboards.

When she and Leo walked together to a café some stores away, she had a slight blush on her cheeks and she smiled a little too.

"So… Who's the handsome guy?"

Jackie jumped 2 feet in her chair when she heard Tina's voice. She turned around and stared at the colorful girl who sat down beside her.

"Dammit! Tina, don't do that!" Jackie exclaimed and let out a reviled breath. Tina just looked at her with a smug smile on her face.

"Come on! Who is he?" She just asked.

"He's the captain on the snowboard team. Since it isn't so many girls that are snowboarding, it was decided that we mixed the girls and the boys" Jackie babbled. She felt that she didn't want to talk about Leo with Tina, since she knew that if she was there, so was either Aster and the gang there or Tina's team.

"You didn't mention that he was handsome" She said and giggled.

"He looks… good, I guess" Jackie answered. She looked at Leo who paid for the coffees. Yes, he was handsome and she liked him but she didn't day that to Tina.

"Come on, you have to admit that he's handsome" Tina pressed.

"Tina… I-I erh… I'm not used to talk about boys… or girl stuff and I don't know you so much.. so…" Jackie said awkwardly as she moved a little in the chair.

Tina looked at her and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry" She said apologetic. Jackie saw that Leo was on his way back now and Tina saw it too.

"But Jackie, if you ever need a friend, who isn't a guy, can I be that friend? Can't we try to be friends at least?" Tina asked her and Jackie at Tina. She didn't answer and Tina nicked her cellphone from her pocket and wrote in something.

"My number is on the phone. If you need someone to talk to, call me Jackie" She said and gave back the phone and rose up from her chair and went over to her friends again.

Jackie looked at her phone and saw Tina's name in her contact list.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as he sat down the coffees on the table. Jackie looked at him and then at her phone again and smiled a small smile.

"Tina" She answered. "She's a friend from school"

**So, what do you think? I know… Short chapter x(**

**As you can see, I have given up on Aster's and Nick's accent. I just write Ya instead of You and just write in some Austrian slang :P AND I created a little crush for Nick xD I'm not a Tooth/North fan, but it just... seemed funny to create a different paring :P**

**I forgot to write this; I write from Aster's and Jackie's perspective but not in 1st person. I write in 3rd person but when I write **Aster;** it's his thoughts and meanings I write and same with **Jackie;**.**

**Until next time!**

**Later :)**

**Ps; Thanks for all constructive criticism I get! It helps a lot for my writing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody!**

**OMG! 50 followers, reviews and 54 favorites and nearly 6,000 views! I love you guys! Thank you sooo much :D**

**Here you gonna here a little about Jackie's weekends and how they are and how her house looks like a little more. I just remembered that I hadn't told so much about her house yet. (And I needed a chapter I could write fast, since I don't have time to write more this week. Gonna visit my sister ;)**

**KarouUchiha; I think he will soon ;)**

**markstn41; Love your ideas :D I shall try to use some of them:D**

**Megadracosaurus; Thanks :D And I promise, I shall soon write longer chapters ;)**

* * *

"How have your week been?"

Jackie sat in a chair in front of a thin woman with blond hair in a ponytail and very businesslike clothes. The woman held a notebook in her hand and a pen in the other.

"We have begun with a project on school. History" Jackie answered. She twirled her tumbles in her lap and didn't look so much up. Saturdays, to , psychotherapy with Mrs. Flawor. Ever since her brother passed away, she had been to a psychologist. First it was 3 times a week, then 2 and now 1.

"And is it something special with this project?" she asked.

"I… work together with Aster" Jackie answered quietly.

"And how's that working out? How did you feel when you had to work with him?"

_She asks how I felt!?_ _Since the day I came here, and Aster was brought up, I complained about him! Every. Single. Talk._

"I was angry, furious and then in P.E, we had a little fight and it didn't end well" she said and thought back to Monday. What a week. Monday she and Aster had fought, Wednesday the test, Thursday he had apologized and she and Tina then became friends.

"What happened?" Mrs. Flower asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. H-he apologized two days ago, and we have decided when we shall work on the project together" Jackie said quickly, but stuttered a little.

"Mhm. And how is it going on with the cutting. Have you been cutting yourself recently?" Mrs. Flower asked her.

It was a long silence, and then Jackie told her about Monday, but she continued and told her about the rest of the week. She knows she said that she didn't want to talk about it, but when she first talks, she can't stop.

Mrs. Flower looked at her when Jackie was done she, wrote something down in her book.

"Listen, Jackie. Do you remember the journal I gave you years ago?" She asked her after a while.

_The journal_. Jackie remembers that journal. She used to write in it after her brother passed away because she didn't want to talk to anyone. After her mother passed away, she didn't open it at all. It lay in her desk, under some other books.

"Yes" was the only thing she said.

"I think that you should begin write in it again. I know you haven't written in it since… but I think it will be good for you" Mrs. Flower said and looked at her client with a small smile on her face. Jackie looked at her for a long time, but just nodded before she looked down at her feet again.

Jackie felt Mrs. Flower look at her but didn't look up.

"If there isn't anything more you want to talk about, we'll see each other next week Jackie" She said to Jackie. A long silent came and then Mrs. Flower spoke again "Jackie, if there is something. Anything! Call me, okay?"

Jackie just nodded and looked at her therapist with a small smile. She then rose up from the chair and putted her jacket on before she walked out from her room. She walked out from the building fast and got away from it fast too. She hoped that no one would see her walk out from that building ever! Too many questions and not enough answers.

She breathed in the cold air as she walked fast along the street. Winter was the only season she really enjoyed. She liked the other seasons, but just because she could skate on her board then. She smiled as more snow fell from the sky and laid another thick layer of snow. One thing she loved by Nix, was that the winters gave nearly 4 feet with snow.

She walked past a park and saw the children have a snowball fight and was skating on the frozen lake. She stopped and looked at them and she closed her eyes as she breathed in a shakily breath.

_Jack, I'm scared!_

_I know, I know, but you're g-gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in._

Her eyes snapped up as the old memory came up. She turned around and forced back her tears. She walked faster home now, away from the park and the painful memory.

The last kilometer, she ran home. She ran through the entry gate and through the front garden that was cowered in snow, but stopped some meters from the house. She looked at it and just stood there for a while.

She remembered the first time she saw her uncle's house. Her parents had brought her and Jack there, because they were going away for their 7 wedding anniversary and she and her brother would stay there for some weeks. She was maybe 7 or 8 and Jack was around 12 or 13 years old. They had stared at the house at first, because it was so BIG! Since her uncle was a very successful businessman, he was very rich.

Jackie shrugged at that thought. That was one of the reasons she didn't say anything about her uncle. She knew that if people found out that she was Lunar Moon's niece, they would hang around her in hope that she would pick one of them to be her "Best friend" and then buy expensive gift to her/him.

She walked up the stairs and opened the front door. She took off her jacket and threw it over a chair and looked at the entrance hall. The stairs up to the second floor was polished recently and the carpet was also new. She just looked around and was lost in thoughts for some minutes.. until..

"How was therapy?"

"AAA!" Jackie screamed and jumped in surprise. She spun around and stared up at her uncle. He had a surprised look on his face. Mick stood beside him and grinned up at her

"DON'T DO THAT!" She shouted and poked her uncle in the stomach. He laughed at her and ruffled her hair while Mick giggled like crazy.

"Sorry Princess, I thought you heard me" He said softly as he closed the door behind him. Jackie smiled a little at the nickname

"Sorry uncle Moon.. Lost in my thoughts I guess" She said and blushed. He stroke her hair back again, laughed a little more and then kissed her at the top of her head.

"Okay Princess" Suddenly he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up from the floor and the placed her over his shoulder. Jackie gave a big shrike in surprise and began to laugh. Mick nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Uncle Moon asked and grabbed him too. Jackie didn't understand why her uncle was so strong, but she never asked about it, since it was just funny that he carried her over his shoulder.

He carried them over to the living room and dropped them down on the coach. Jackie and Mike laughed like crazy as their uncle sat down and began to tickle them.

"STOP IT!" they cried and then they attacked their uncle. He cried out in surprise when they did that and nearly fell on the floor laughing when they began to tickle him.

"O-okay! Okay! I s-sur-rrender" He called out as he fell on the floor with his nephew and niece on the top of him. They rose up and smiled smugly down at him. He laughed as he stood up himself and brushed off the dust.

"Since I don't have to work the rest of the day, can't we three go out and have a little fun? You two choose what to do?" He asked.

Jackie and Mick looked at each other and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, grab your jackets, well just you Jackie since we boys didn't came so long" Uncle Moon laughed and then they walked towards the hallway again.

"Oh, just wait a little. I have to find something first" Jackie said as she pulled on her jacket and then sprinted up to her room.

She pulled out the drawer **(A/N; is that the right word?)** in her desk and picked up the books and found the journal. It was blue with white snowflakes and on the front it stood "_Jackie's journal" _She put it in a secret pocket inside her jacket and then she ran down again and walked out with her uncle and brother.

He smiled down at her and putted his arm around her shoulder and kissed her again at the top of her head.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I even got a little memory in the chapter ;) I hope you like it :D**

**So.. No more updates this week (Sorry) but a knew chapter will come out nearly right after it's done ;)**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's me with an update! Omg!**

**Guest; Thanks :)**

**markstn41; Thanks! I will. Thank you so much for the help you have given for now :)**

* * *

**Aster;**

"Come on! Can't we play some Christmas music, Aster! Please" Nick pleaded as he sat in the seat beside Aster. It was Aster's time to drive to school this month. Since he and his friends got their driver's license this year, they had found out that one of them would drive the others to school for a month or so before the exchanged driver.

October had been Tina's month and November was his month. Nick's was December, and he did not look forward to that.

"My car, my rules. NO Christmas music until December" Aster said and Nick huffed.

"Where is Tina? Isn't she the first one you pick up?" Nick asked Aster as he took his phone up from his pocket.

"She said she wanted to walk today. Why do you wanna know that?" Aster said, with a little smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. He saw Sander grinned in his mirror. Nick blushed but didn't say anything.

They came to the school 5 minutes later. He parked and they walked up the stairs to the building while they talked about Nick's next game and Sander's next Tournament. Well, Aster and Nick did, Sander just nodded or shacked his head. Aster shivered slightly as he walked. Damn, he hates the cold. A little later, they talked about their weekend. Their normal meeting at Fridays evenings came and went without problems and now it was Aster's turn to choose activity.

On their way to history, he went by his locker to pick up his jacket that he had forgotten last Friday. He planned to wear it the whole day, 'cus he was freezing like hell by now. He grabbed it from his locker, and that was then he saw them. Tina and _Jackie _walked together down the hall and talked to each other. Tina wore the new dress she had bought last Thursday, and Jackie the same she wore every day.

Tina said something and they both began to laugh. Tina covered her mouth but her hand and Jackie bended her head and her hair fell in front of it before she threw head up again. Her hair flew backwards again, and Aster couldn't help but look at it.

"Do you see that?" Nick asked as he too laid his eyes on the two girls. Aster just nodded his head. Sander rolled his eyes as he knew what the two other's thought. When did those two began to hang out together?*******1**

Tina said another thing as they began to walk again and Jackie took her phone up and it seemed that she looked for something before she gave it to Tina. They were near enough the boys so they could hear what they said.

"Is that your x-boyfriend!?" Tina asked as she stared at Jackie's phone and Jackie blushed as she scratched her neck and smiled perplexed.

"Yes, he isn't the best looking guy, but he was really nice to me. And then he became a jerk" She said and giggled.

"He isn't.. what to say.. Handsome, but he is a little cute" Tina said and giggled a little to. They had reached the boys but they didn't see them, until Nick cleared his throat. They jumped a little and looked at the boys.

"Oh, hey! Sorry we didn't see you there" Tina said and smiled a sweet smile to Nick. He blushed slightly but laughed it away. Jackie looked at them a little shyly but she smiled to them. Even at Aster.

"So what where you two laughing at?" Nick asked them even though he knew it all. Tina and Jackie looked at each other and Jackie tried to grab her phone back but Tina hided it behind her and giggled.

"No! Please don't show them Tina!" She pleaded but Tina went quickly over to the guys and held out the phone. On the phone it was a picture of two people. It was Jackie and a teenager boy. He was tall and was skinny with black hair and… yellow eyes? It seemed so. He wore a black and white snowboard suit and held a black snowboard.

"_This _is Jackie's x-boyfriend, Pitch Black!" Tina giggled as the boys looked at the picture. Aster looked at Jackie with a raised eyebrow and she blushed like crazy as she grabbed the phone.

"Thanks Tina. Now they now that I dated a funny looking guy with yellow freaking eyes!" Jackie said sarcastically. She put the phone back in her pocket and glared at Tina. She just smiled teasingly back.

"So you're heading over to history now?" Jackie asked the boys trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I just wanted to grab my jacket first. Hell, it freezing like crazy here. How can you wear a _dress_ now?" Aster asked Tina as he shivered a little more.

"Is the big bad Australian afraid of some cold" Jackie said mocking and smiled mischievous at him. Aster glared at her.

"Hey! I'm from Australia, I grew up with very hot weather. You're like a girl version of Jack Frost!" He exclaimed. For a second Jackie's face fell and he knew he had said something wrong. His eyes met hers and were on his way to apologies, but Jackie quickly placed a smile on her face again.

"Thanks Aster, that the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" She said and grinned to him.

"Who would have thought that? Aster Bunnymund and Jackie Frost talking together without arguing AND me say something nice to you." He laughed and he saw that Tina, Nick and Sander smiled at them. He still did knew that he had said something wrong, but he would think about that later.

She laughed and the gang began to walk to history. On the way to history class, Jackie raised her arm to place some hair back her ear, and that was then he saw it. The sleeves on her hoodie feel a little down her arm, and revealed several scars down her arm and Aster nearly stopped up. Jackie looked at him right after that and saw that he looked at her arm. She quickly pulled her arm down and looked away.

Thousand thoughts went through his head right then.

_Dose she cut herself? No… Why would she do that? _Aster thought.

_Well, she lost her brother, mother. Why wouldn't she, especially if her brother sacrificed himself for her and when you said the thing about Jack Frost… _the little voice said in his head.

He looked at Jackie one final time and he looked at her eyes. That was the first time he truly saw Jackie Frost, a girl who had covered herself with laughs and smiles to cover a troublesome past with many losses and she did everything to not reveal it.

**Jackie;**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Jackie thought as she walked down with Tina's friends.

After her day with her Uncle and brother, Tina had texted her and then they began to talk to each other on a chat forum and Jackie had felt truly like a girl for the first time in like forever.

_You just had to put your hair back right then! Stupid!_ Jackie didn't dare to look at Aster and she pulled a little in the sleeve so it covered her whole hand.

As they reached the history classroom she didn't talk so much, and she heard that neither did Aster.

"What's up with you two? First you talk to each other like you have been friends for years and now you are really quiet" Tina asked as she tensed the awkwardness between them. Jackie looked at Aster and then at Tina and placed a smile on her face.

"What? Even though we just talked to each other nicely and then become quiet, it doesn't mean it is something" She said and grinned to her friend. Tina looked suspicious at her but then she smiled to her.

"I'm really glad you two don't argue so much and actually act like you're friends!" She said.

Jackie looked at Aster and smiled to him and laughed.

"Who would though that?" She muttered.

"We didn't get a good start a guess I guess" Aster said and smiled, but Jackie saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

They walked in to history class as the ball rang and they just got a mini speech from Mr. Bennet and then they headed over to the library. Jackie and Aster found the books they needed and sat down to write down information they needed.

"Hey, ehm, what have you wrote down?" Aster asked Jackie about ten minutes after they sat down. Jackie looked over her notes.

"Just a little about what happened to the Jews through the war" She answered.

"Okay. I'm writing about how it all started. Could you write about Hitler maybe? And then I could write about how the war ended?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure why not" Jackie said and began to write again. They sat in silence after that. As she wrote down information, she couldn't help but think about what Aster said earlier that morning.

_You're like a girl version of Jack Frost._ He had said it like a joke, but when he said _Jack Frost… _her brother's name. And then he had actually looked like he knew that he had said something that seemed like an insult. Did he know about Jack? And her mother?

_Of course he couldn't. Why would he know that? New city, new life, _She said to herself and shacked her head slightly. She then tried to focus on the book in front of her, but she couldn't read on word from it now.

Finally the bell rang and she grabbed her bag and said to Tina that she needed to go to the bathroom and would meet them in the library in the next class.

Jackie ran to the girl's bathroom and locked herself into one of the cubicles*****2. She sat down at the toilet and pulled out her journal and opened it. Old writings and picture met her eyes and she turned over to a new page.

She placed her pen on the page and began to write.

_Hey, it's me. Wow, this is the second time a write in this thing for a long time. Mrs. Flower was right, it helps…_

_I think Aster saw my scars, and I think he know about my brother… but how could he? No one knows about my past life. What shall I do? I don't want anyone to find out about him and how he sacrificed himself to save me. And then, of he knows about Jack, does he know about my mother… and father? He can't know about them? I really hopes he don't especially my father, that bloody ratbag of a man! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! But I don't want to waste pages for him. What am I gonna do? Tell him? NO! I can't tell him. We aren't friends… or… kind of…_

Suddenly ha tear fell in the page and Jackie realized the she was crying. She wiped her cheeks and closed the journal. She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes and just sat there until the bell rang.

Jackie forced herself to stand up and she looked at herself in the mirror and placed a smile on her lips to cover up her sadness and the she put her journal back in her bag and then walked to the library again and began out that day, she didn't let the smile fall once.

She was Jackie Overland Frost! She isn't a girl that stops smiling for everything. The smile was easier to hold on when she ate lunch with her _Friends!_ Yes, her friends. The laughed and joked around each other and she actually enjoyed herself with them.

And at the snowboard practice, she had a real smile on her face. She laughed out loud when she for the first time since March rode her snowboard, jumped and did many tricks down the hill.

"Right team! It gonna be another year with hell with me as captain" Leo said at the beginning of the practice. Everyone laughed and he smiled.

"Coach has made a plan for this year and at the champions, we're gonna show that Nix has the best snowboarders!" He yelled to his team and they cheered out loud.

* * *

**Wow… just wow… this chapter didn't end as a thought, but I have written so short chapters lately and I needed a long chapter now…**

*******1****; can someone help me with this sentence? I don't feel like it's right…**

*******2****; Is that the right word? I used google translate on this…**

**So, Jackie's x-boyfriend has another appearance and this time with a name. Pitch Black! I sat a long time to find out how he would be. First I thought handsome, but it was PITCH… so… yeah…**

**And as you see, Jackie has made friends with Tina and is on her way to make friends with Aster and the rest of the gang, and Aster finally sees Jackie in another way.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So here I am, once again… Haha..**

**guest (Guest); Thanks :)**

**MaybellineD. Spring; Hehe, you'll have to wait a little, but more about Jackie will be revealed ;)**

**MissDarkBlu259; I'm as fast as I can. Thank you :D**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); I have a thought around that, but I think that I shall spare it until next history ;)**

* * *

**Jackie;**

As the days went by, Jackie slowly realized that Tina's gang actually wanted to be friends with her. Even she and Aster came along, and they had some short of teasing friendship now. Some arguments, but nothing too big and before she knew it, 2 weeks went by and the date was now November the 18th.

It was Tuesday and Jackie walked down the hall to pick up her math book from her locker. She did not have a smile on her face, it was more like a grimace. Why? Last week she had been held back after her math teacher, Mrs. Klain and her teacher said that she needed an assistant teacher to help her. If she didn't get higher grades in math, she most likely had to take it again next year.

_Stupid school, Stupid math, stupid teacher, _she thought sourly and she didn't see where she was going before…

_Bam_

Just as she rounded a corner, she had walked right into Aster. She slammed against his back, fell to the floor and lost the grip on her natural science book.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

Aster turned around and Jackie looked up at him and blushed, and he looked surprisingly down at her. She held the gaze for some seconds, still blushing, and then…

"Help?" She asked as she sat there on the floor. He snapped into reality and held out his hand and pulled her easily up from the floor.

"Sorry" He apologized and gave her a wry smile.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going anyway" She said and tried to hide her face a little while she picked up her book. He had seen her blush, but she didn't want to think that she blushed every time she fell or something.

"Must been some deep thoughts, I'm not the easiest person to ignore" He said as they began to walk down the hall too math. She could pick up her book on her way there.

"You and Nick.. And everyone who is higher than me" Jackie said and smirked. Aster let out a little laugh at that and pushed her lightly in the shoulder.

"Ya know what I mean. I'm nearly 4 inches taller than most of the guys her" He said and she had to turn her head and look at the other boys in the hall. Aster was right, most of them was 5'5 to 5'10 tall. She smirked at that.

They stopped by her locker and she opened it and replaced her N.S book with her math book. She looked at it and the memory of what Mr. Klain said if she failed math this year came back. Her smirk fell and she locked down at the book again.

"Something wrong?" Aster asked. Jackie turned around, 'cause she had nearly forgot that Aster stood behind her. He had furrowed his eyebrows and locked down at her. She had to admit that he was the only one of her new friends that could read her so easily. Actually, he was the only friend that could read her that way.

**Aster;**

Aster knew that something was on Jackie's mind when she pulled out her math book. She had a smirk on her face when she opened her locker, and now it had fallen. She locked him in the eyes and that was then he felt his heart beat a little faster. He held back a blush and held her gaze.

She just shook her head and turned her head and walked past him. He followed her into math class and sat down beside her. He watched her in the corner of his eye as the class began. As Mrs. Klain wrote a calculation on the blackboard, he saw that Jackie paled a little. Mrs. Klain finished and looked at the class.

"Who can solve this calculation?" She asked and some hands were raised, including his own hand. 2x-3(x-4) = 2(2x+1), the answer was easy. X was 2.

Mrs. Klain looked around the class and her eyes fell on Jackie. Jackie hadn't even looked at the blackboard.

"Miss Frost, do you know the answer?" She asked. Jackie slowly looked at the blackboard. She just shook her head and locked down again.

"I don't know Miss. Frost" She said and blushed. Mrs. Klain looked at Jackie disappointing and then she looked at Aster.

"Mr. Bunnymund, can you tell Miss. Frost the answer?" She said and he looked quickly at Jackie before he answered.

"X is 2" Was the only thing he said and he clenched his teeth when he saw some of the girls from Tina's team giggle at Jackie. He tried to send her an apologetic look, but she didn't even look up from her book. He saw that she had clenched her jaw and her hand squeezed the pen in her hand.

He heard Mrs. Klain say something about doing some math problems in the book and he opened his book. He was nearly done with this chapter and didn't stress so much.

He looked over to Jackie and saw that she didn't even write in her math book, it was journal that was in front her instead. He frowned and looked at Mrs. Klain who didn't look up from her own book.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" He whispered to her. Her head snapped up from her journal and she looked at him. Her blue eyes showed sorrow and she tried to smile but she made a face instead.

"Nothing" Jackie mumbled turned her attention back to her journal. He still looked at her, and he knew she felt his gaze. She ignored him for some seconds before she looked up at Mrs. Klain and then she turned her head and faced him.

"I just don't get this thing" She exclaimed in a whisper and gestured to her math book. "I don't understand what we're doing.."

"Ya can ask for help ya know" Aster whispered back and quickly looked up at his teacher, but she still had her nose in the book.

"Oh yes, I should do that, why didn't I think of that before… oh wait I DID" She answered angrily, a little too loudly. Mrs. Klain's head snapped up and looked at them, so did some of their classmates.

"Miss. Frost and Mr. Bunnymund, is there something you want to share with the class?" She asked them. Aster opened his mouth to speak, but Jackie beat him.

"Of course, why wouldn't we share a friendly conversation with the class" She answered sarcastically. Aster paled and groaned frustrated. This was one of the things that made him become very irritated at her sometimes. Jackie always had to answer sarcastically when she was irritated.

"I do not tolerate barefaced comments miss. Frost" Mrs. Klain said strictly. In response Jackie snorted and rolled her eyes. Angrily, Mrs. Klain rose up from her chair and walked slowly in front of her desk.

"If you talk to me without respect when I get back, you will get detention" She said and then walked out from her classroom. Aster's mouth dropped and stared at Jackie, who smirked at the closed door. All the others in the classroom did the same. Jackie eyes met his and winked to him before she turned her attention to her journal again.

"How did you do that?" Aster asked a little amazed.

"She irritates me, and _I _do not tolerate irritating teachers" Jackie answered. But he saw in her eyes that she actually was on her way to cry.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the Mrs. Klain came in again and he began to focus on his math book again. He peeked at Jackie now and then, and he realized that even after she put away her journal and had her math book in front of her, she still were on the same page the whole class. She had a confused look on her face and after a while, she wrote something down looked in the book and then she groaned frustrated and wiped out the thing she wrote down.

That was then he realized it. Of course, why didn't he saw it before… he looked at the clock and saw it was 10.38 Pm, nearly break. He could talk to her in the break… what?

Aster had to stop writing as he thought that. Why would he care so much about Jackie? Yes, they had declared peace and where now friends… but he didn't care so much for her… did he?

Aster's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. They had math after the break, but many students used to go out from the classroom to get something or talk to someone. He rose up from his chair and walked over to Jackie. She still looked at the book and he waited to all their classmates had left the room. He cleared his throat and her head snapped up. She saw that the classroom was empty and she rose up from her chair.

"Sit!" Aster said and she looked surprised up at him.

"Excuse me?!" She asked and got an irritated look on her face.

"Out with it. Why don't you like Mrs. Klain, and math?" He asked her and sat down on the chair in front of her. Jackie opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again, but no word came out. She looked down again and didn't say anything… then…

"Argh! I just don't get it. Not just algebra, but all things in math! I just don't get it!" She exclaimed frustrated out and threw her hands over her head. The sleeves on her hoodie fell down a little and now he saw it more clearly. She had scars on her arm but he didn't get a long look, 'cause she let her arms fell 3 seconds after.

"But, can't you ask for help?" He knew he said that last time, but now they were alone so they didn't need to talk quietly.

"Ever since I lo-… something happened in my past, I stopped up at school and the teacher's knows that… but they wouldn't help me so much…" She sighed and rested her head in her arms. Aster was surprised that she actually said it. He knew that she was very careful with what she said about her home-life and past-life…

"I know about your brother. Is that why you stopped up at school?" He asked her suddenly. He didn't know why he said it, but he felt that she deserved to know.

"You know?" She asked and she paled. Aster just nodded and she went quite. He knew he shouldn't say anything before she did, so he didn't.

"Since when?" She asked and then looked him right in his eyes, and again he felt his heart beat a little faster and wanted to lock away, but held the gaze.

"Since the P.E incident.. My aunt knows your uncle, so she told me" He answered and sighed and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"No one else knows?" She asked and he shook his head, but didn't say anything. Aster looked at the clock. 10.48. 2 minutes until classes begins again. He changed subject, so she didn't need to think about it anymore.

"Do you need any help with math?" He said and looked back at Jackie. She looked surprised up at the sudden change of subject and frowned a little.

"Look, maybe you don't want any help from Mrs. Klain, but I can help you with math. No I don't do it to show off, but I wanna help a friend" He said and smiled to her.

She didn't say anything at first and looked at her math book and then back at him. She seemed annoyed at first but she let out a sigh for defeat and groaned.

"Okay Kangaroo, but not one word to anyone" Jackie said and smirked a little.

"Deal Frostbite" Aster said and smirked back to her. The school bell rang and he moved to his chair again. He looked back at Jackie but she looked at the blackboard. Her hair fell down behind her shoulders and her shoulders relaxed a little. Her cheeks were a little red and she had smile on her lips. Her lips were a little pink and she had some freckles around her nose. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she actually was.

Aster's eyes widen at that and he snapped back to reality and he felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head to the blackboard. He tried to forget what he just thought, but he could still see Jackie's smile in his head and he felt his heart beat extremely hard and fast now.

He looked at her again and then tried to figure out why he felt this, and just one thought came into his head.

_I think I fancy Jackie Frost!_

* * *

**Tada!**

**Okay, honestly I love and hate this chapter. Aster and Jackie are finally friends, but I feel like I rush this story a little… I gonna try to slow it down a little…**

**Okay, so I think Aster just realized that he may like Jackie a little. MANY hints in this chapter and in the end, he thought it :D**

**Oh, I just have a perfect scene and I can't wait to write it. IIIK!**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

**SyPews ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

'**ello!**

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I didn't get time to write at all! I was out of the house 07.00 am and wasn't home before 11 hours later, and I was soo tired I fell to sleep right away when I got home.**

**gene-edge (Guest); Thanks, and I will try ;)**

**WALRUSvsUSA; Hehe :P**

**markstn41; Thanks :D**

**livytherainprincess; Omg, thanks! I'm so sorry for your cat. It really made my day when you wrote that comment :D**

**Luna Kiyomizu; He did xD I'm gonna try, and you have to wait to see that ;)**

**firefox (Guest); He did, hehe :P Thanks :D**

* * *

"Shit, shit ,shit!" Jackie cursed under her breath as she ran down the street to the public library. The clock was 5.05 Pm, and she had been busy talking with Leo that she nearly forgot her appointment with Aster. Her bag hit her back as she ran to the stairs and she nearly stumbled while she climbed up.

At the top of the stairs, aster, Tina, Nick and Sander stood and waited for her. Aster had replaced his bandana with a scarf and wore a green winter jacket, Tina wore a colorful winter jacket, Nick his usually football jacket and Sander his usually pilot jacket.

She panted and held her and on the rails to support herself. The sweat ran down her forehead and she cursed silently under her breath as her breath calmed down a little.

"Sorry! I forgot… the meeting… Talked… with Leo" Jackie finally said and looked at them. Tina just smiled to her and said it was okay and Nick and Sander nodded in agreement, but Aster looked rather irritated. He sent her an angry look and Jackie felt her mood change from tired to angry, but also a little sad… no more sad than angry. She thought that he would say something but just turned his back against her and walked in. Tina sent her an apologetic look.

They walked in to the library and they found their usually books and walked over to a table near the windows. On their way, Tina began to talk to her.

"So… You forgot us because you talked with Leo?" She said with a smirk. Jackie felt herself blush and she began to giggle slightly.

"Yes.. I mean no! I mean…" Jackie stammered and blushed even more.

"I asked you this that day and I want a proper answer now that we're friends" Tina said. She waited a little, and Jackie looked at the boys that walked in front of them. She knew they listened to their conversation and that was then she saw Aster's face. He looked angry and… Jealous?!... Wait, what?

"Do you think he's handsome?" Tina asked her and smirked a little. Jackie hesitated a little and thought about it. Leo… he had been there for her… not all the time but he was very nice to her all the time, and he made her laugh very much.

"Yes, he is pretty handsome" Jackie said and giggled at that. She had never admitted it to herself, but she thought that he was handsome.

They had now reached the table and sat down. She and Tina sat down on one side and the boys at the other side. Aster sat just across her and Jackie felt his eyes on her sometimes… just like on school.

"I knew it!" Tina exclaimed loudly (And she earned some "Shh" for that) and hugged Jackie. Surprised, she hugged her back. She looked at Aster right then and she saw that he had his face buried in a book, but his hands were tighten up and from her winkle, he looked rather angry. Jackie frowned a little. What had she done to him? They hadn't fought at school, and he wouldn't be that angry at her for being late.. so. What was it?

Jackie and Aster didn't talk so much together.. well, he wouldn't talk to her, so then she wouldn't talk to him. Actually, a bad thing. He had promised to help her with the math. They would work after the others had left, but she couldn't help but think that he wouldn't help her after all.

"Did you bring your math book?"

Jackie's head snapped up at that. She looked at Aster who looked at her. It wasn't anger in his eyes any longer, and seemed a little more relaxed. Jackie nodded her head and blushed slightly. He had asked her in front of his.. their friends, and she saw they looked at them.

"Why would you bring your math book? We study history..?" Tina asked and looked from Jackie to Aster. Jackie exchanged a look with Aster and sighed. She glared a little at Aster too. Why did he had to ask her in front of them..?

"Aster's gonna… give me lessons in math" Jackie said and blushed even more now. She looked away and sighed a little more. She felt someone pull in her hoodie. She turned her head around and looked into Sander's eyes. He held a note in his hands and gave it to her.

_Don't be embarrassed. It isn't a shame to ask for help. It is nice to see that you and Aster can work together and help each other without it all ending in a fight. I know you don't open up so easily to people, since I can see that you are hiding something from us, but you have to know that we are always here for you._

She looked up from the note and she saw all of them smiling to her. She looked at Sander and she felt that she just needed to hug him, but she resisted it.

"Thanks guys" She said and smiled to them.

* * *

"… that's how you find X"

Aster and Jackie had moved from the window and to a corner in the library after Tina, Nick and Sander had left.

They had been sitting there for about 10 minutes, and just in those 10 minutes, she had actually understood what algebra worked.

"It is so easy?!" Jackie exclaimed and looked at Aster with huge eyes. He laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, and X is always the same" He said and wrote something down I a book. He then gave it to her. On the outside, it stood "_rulebook in math"_

"Here, use this if you ever have a problem again in math" He said and smiled to her. Jackie felt her stomach turn a little at that.

He began to write in his math book and she did the same, but she couldn't help but look at him now and then. She took his look a little more in now. First time she had looked at him, in her eyes, he was just an ordinary boy. Same boring hair, eyes and muscles. She thought that he was just like all the other boys, a boy who wanted to snog a girl then throw her away.. but he was so much more than that.

His dirty blond hair was shorter now and reached down to his chin instead to his shoulders. His eyes were emerald green, that was more unusually, and his darker skin seemed to help his eyes stand out more. She had always thought he was well built. She knew he had been doing karate for years and from that he had become really strong. She saw that he wore a relaxed smile on his mouth. It was nearly always there… it reminded her of… _Jack._

Suddenly Jackie had to look away. One thing was clear. Jack and Aster didn't look alike at all, but the smile.. Jack always wore an mischievous smile, but when it was just she and him alone home, it was much more relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned a little more against the wall behind her.

"Tell me… the reason you don't follow math so good, is it because of what happened to your brother?" Aster asked suddenly.

Jackie's first reaction was to snap at him to tell him that he had nothing to do with that, but her second reaction was different.

"Yes" She said and looked at Aster. It was something in his eyes… like he did know how she felt. He became very quiet and looked down at his book. It seemed like he decided to say something or not.

"How do you live with… I mean… how can you be so happy and, I don't know… you when you lost your brother when you were so young?" He asked and looked at her again. Jackie looked surprised at him and didn't say something. He continued.

"I mean… your brother is gone… forever, but every day you have a smile on your face and you aren't sad at all nearly. You hide your pain"

Jackie still didn't say anything, but after a while she answered.

"I miss him every day. It doesn't go one day without me thinking about what happened with u- him that day 5 years ago, but I try to be strong. I have to look out after my brother like Jack did to me. He loved Mickey really much, and I know that he wanted me to watch after Mickey like he did to me. Why do you ask?"

He moved uncomfortable where he sat.

"The summer I decided to move to Nix… Me and my older brother had a fight. After that we nearly stopped talking. He calls me now and then and asks me how I am, but it isn't the same, cause we just argue all the time. He didn't like the idea that his brother would go to high school in another continent" He admitted, and Jackie was stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

"It hurts much, cause we were best friends too. We did nearly everything together. But what can I complain about, you _lost_ your brother!" He said and seemed angry with himself.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand" Jackie said calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and for the first time, they understood each other properly. They just looked at each other for a long time. After a while she broke the gaze and looked away with a small blush. An awkward moment hit them and Jackie breathed reviled out when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Jackie here" She said.

"Hey princess, it's me"

"Oh, hey uncle Moon"

"Hi. Hey princess, I got an emergency-call and they want me at job know. Mickey is visiting a knew friend, but can you pick him up around 8 o'clock. It's in… 35 minutes"

"Sure, what's the address?"

"I gonna text the address. I'm home around midnight, so don't stay up and wait for me"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too"

And then he hung up. 30 seconds later, she got his text.

_Jump street. House nr 32_

Jackie frowned at the address and tried to think where Jump Street was…

"Hey, do you know where this is?" She asked Aster and gave him her phone. He looked at the address and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my house. How did you get the address?" He asked surprised.

"Uncle Moon wants me to pick up Mick. He's visiting a friend.. Your… erm.."

"Niece. Yes, Sophie talked about a boy she met at school, I didn't know he was your brother" He said and laughed.

"Weird, right?"

"One thing that's weird it's that you and me are friends _and _talk together like we've been friends for years. Four weeks ago, we hated each other" Aster said and gave her a wry smile. Jackie couldn't help but agree at that.

"What changed?" Jackie asked.

"Tina happened, and me finding out about your brother. I understand now why you behaved like you did. And I didn't give you a chance after our first fight" He admitted and smiled. Jackie looked surprised at him and tried to remember the first day she came to the school, why had the begun to fight? She thought for a moment and then she remembered it. Aster and the other had tried to befriend her, and she had snapped at them, Aster had gone into defense modus and it had ended up into a fight.

"Yes.. Thanks" Jackie said and looked Aster in the eyes. She could swear he blushed slightly when he did that, but ignored it.

"For what?" He asked incomprehensible.

"For giving me a chance. I know that I haven't been the best to talk and be with since I didn't want to be friends with anyone.." She answered and smiled to him. He then did something unexpected. He took her hand in his and squeezed it and held it. Jackie felt her face heat up, her heart beat even faster and a warm feeling filled her chest.

"No one blames you Frostbite, I don't" He said to her softly and smiled to her. She looked embarrassed away, but had a smile on her lips and an urge to giggle, but held it back.

He suddenly rose up and let their grip fell.

"The clock is 07.37, so if you gonna pick up your brother at 8 o'clock we have to get going now" He said. He helped her up and they picked up their bags and began to walk out from the library.

As they walked along the street to Aster house, Jackie thought about what happened at the library. Only two people had ever managed to do that to her. Pitch, for over 2 years ago. That had been her first crush. And Leo at training but it wasn't the same with him like it had been with Pitch. But this was much stronger than both of them. She peeked at Aster and looked away fast. How could _Aster _give her this feeling?

_Last time I had this feeling.. I had a crush on Pitch… what? __Do I… fancy Aster…?_

* * *

**Da.. da.. ****DAAAAAAAA!**

**OMG! I can't believe I got this far. What do you think? Do I rush or…**

**Finally feelings are discovered… But I can think that Jackie is to stubborn to admit it… Mwohahaha**

**Later! ;)**

**Ps; Thanks for all reviews and new followers/favorites, its means a lot! And I'm sorry for bad gramma in this chapter, I don't have time to look over the story before tomorrow, and wanted to post this chapter today...**


End file.
